Let's Play!
by 101AnimeProductions
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the hottest girl in Suna High. What happens when she is forced to live with her slutty sister, Karin and mother/former prostitute in Konoha? She's got a plan to get back in Suna! Now all she needs is a target! And she has her eyes on him!
1. Happy At Suna

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so don't be so harsh this fanfic might not be good so please if there is something that's bothering you just let me know and don't be mean about it because I am a very sensitive person. Please enjoy and review ~nya!**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the anime/manga… though I wish I did X(**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy At Suna

Sakura's P.O.V

_~Beginning of Flashback~_

_I was running though the field of vibrant colored flowers to find my absolute best friend Ino Yamanaka. I saw her sitting on a bench all by herself, there was no better time to sneak up on her! So I ran as fast as I could towards her and from a distance I saw someone else doing the same as me, so I quickly hid behind the nearest tree as I watched a purple haired girl run up to her. _

"_Hey Ino," she said casually while stopping in front of her. _

'_I saw her before' I thought and then it hit me. 'She's the one that always make fun of me, because of my forehead! What's her name… uh… oh yeah, her name is Ami!' I quickly realized, 'Why is she talking to Ino? Could she be getting back at Ino for defending me?' Then I heard Ami utter something, since I had pretty keen hearing I could make out what she had said. _

"_So, what's your choice?" Ami asked her, Ino looked away from her for a moment. She then looked back at Ami, I saw Ami grin as Ino stood from the bench with her hands in fists. At first I thought she was going to punch Ami, but she didn't launch any of her fists at her instead she walked past Ami. _

"_Well Yamanaka? What's it gonna be?" Ami asked impatiently, Ino simply just stopped. _

"_There is no way Sakura will beat me! Sasuke-kun will never love her, not with that huge forehead of hers!" Ino yelled as she started to run, tears started to form in my eyes. I ran away from the tree I was hiding behind, tears were rapidly spilling down my cheeks. _

'_Of coarse Sasuke-kun likes me, otherwise he wouldn't have saved me!' While I was running I saw something red, I thought it was my sister Karin and started running towards her. While dashing over to her I noticed something black next to the red, my vision was so blurry I couldn't see what or who it was. _

"_A-ano S-sasuke-kun." Karin stuttered, at his name I froze. _

'_There is no way I can let him see me like this.' I wiped my face as best as I could with my sleeve. _

"_Hn." Sasuke-kun responded looking uninterested at what my sister had to say. _

"_Um…well S-sasuke-kun… y-you see I've had a… a crush on you for quite a while now a-and I… uh… I was wondering if you… if you like me too." I couldn't believe it._

'_Karin likes Sasuke-kun too!' First my best friend now my sister. Sasuke-kun was about to answer her when I started to cry, both of them looked at me. _

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" Karin asked as she ran towards me and gave me a hug, I peeked over her shoulder to see Sasuke-kun staring at me and he uttered something. I couldn't hear what it was, but I knew what word he used to describe me… annoying. He turned and left with his hands in his pockets, I realized that maybe he liked Karin, and that I had ruined his chances of saying it to her. I buried my head in my sister's embrace and at that moment I prayed that I would __**never**__ fall in love ever again. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Ok that happened about ten years ago, I was six years old at the time. When Sasuke… um, what was his last name…hmm… anyway that was back when that bastard was the center of my universe because he… did something that I can't quite remember at the moment. Well it's not like I'm the kind of person that is forgetful because I'm not, I guess I just erased of most him from my memory.

"Sa-ku-ra?" I immediately blinked out of my trance to see Haku a few inches in front of me. "Sakura, are you listening to me?" Haku asked, I stared at him with a blank expression.

"No," I said, he rolled his eyes is response and made his way toward his desk.

"Is it a guy?" Haku asked me, that made me smile, after all a guy knew me so much better than any girl I ever did know. "What are you smiling about?" Haku asked with a devious smile plastered on his feminine face. "Is he a nice per-"

"Really Haku, really?" Temari interrupted as she entered the classroom while rolling her eyes at Haku. "So, is he hot?" Temari asked while sitting in her desk.

"I'm thinking about someone I despise," I said simply, both Temari and Haku looked at me in disbelief.

"You're lying!" Temari then sighed, and made her way over to my desk. "Fine Haruno, don't tell your fucking best friend about this extremely hot, single guy that you're totally drooling over because being the bitch that I am, then me or some other mother fucking whore is gonna take him from you!" Then everyone in the classroom started to stare at Temari. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT BITCHES!" Temari yelled and everyone but, Haku and I immediately looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" she said obviously pissed, both of us started to giggle. She turned toward us. "What?" she asked, we just smiled and shook our heads. She looked at me, "Well Haruno?" I sighed knowing that she wouldn't stop until I say some single guy's name.

"Alright you got me," I sighed while Temari smiled a smile that was full of triumph. "I was just thinking about your brother," I said knowing it would tick her off.

"So basically by saying he's hot you're saying I'm hot," she said obviously trying to keep her cool.

"Not really Temari-chan, Gaara-kun and Kankuro-kun hardly look anything like you." Haku pointed out, her smile disappeared.

"Shut up Haku, I have a kunai with me and I'm not afraid to use it," she warned, and then a smile crept its way onto her face. "Or do you prefer Yuki?" Temari asked, though just so us three could hear.

"Shhhh!" Haku covered her mouth. "Temari what if someone heard you? They could start blackmailing me to do something terrible an-"

She ripped his hand off of her mouth. "Nothing's gonna happen to you pretty boy!" Temari harshly whispered, then I saw Zabuza approaching, they didn't notice at all obviously.

"Temari-chan!" Haku whined, when they finally noticed him he gave us a silent wave. "Zabuza, when did you get here?" Haku asked, Zabuza sat down. Then he put his hands behind his head and his feet on top of the desk.

"Just now," Zabuza answered uninterested.

The teacher came into the classroom and starting to talk about some war in Germany. I think everyone knew that I was daydreaming, not like I care of coarse. I mean, I always get good grades. I never answered a single question wrong. All of my scores were perfect, I never guessed or cheated. I never studied or anything either, I guess it was just in my genes.

I didn't want to go to the same school as my sister Karin after what had happened. Sasuke, Ino and Ami were going to attend that school, even though the school was bribing me to go because of my knowledge, I still didn't. So Karin attended a private school in Konoha called the Hidden Leaf Academy, while I went to a public school in Suna called the Suna Elementary School.

Since my dad and my step-sister Tayuya live in Suna I was able to stay with them. Tayuya has our dad's hair color and her late mother's eyes, she is a senior now at Suna High School. The only thing my father and I have in common are our eyes, I get my hair color from my mother. Karin got our dad's hair color and mom's eyes, the exact opposite of me. I only got to see them on winter, spring, and summer break. Which wasn't so bad I mean, I didn't have to hear any of the names that I didn't want or need to hear as much.

I looked over at Temari and Haku, she was teasing him about his secret getting loose. I remember the day I first met Yuki and Temari, it was a day I will **never** forget.

_~Beginning of Flashback~ _

_It was my first day of school at Suna, I transferred in the middle of winter. I walked through the laughing crowd hoping not to get noticed. _

"_Hey Pinkie!" I heard someone call out. _

'_As you can see I stick out like a sore thumb.' The next thing I knew was that my face had collided with the ground. I tried to get up but, once again my face was slammed into the dirt by the person's foot. I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears. _

"_Aww what's the matter?" someone teased from above me. It was then I heard something hard clash with bone, at first I though it was my bone that had cracked. Then I heard something hit the ground and I looked up to see a boy with a broken jaw laying just a few feet from me. A girl, about my age with dirty blonde hair tied up in four ponytails was between me and the bullies. Though one was on the ground defeated, two were still standing. _

"_T-temari, what are you doing?" one asked while backing away. The other stayed in place._

"_The question is 'what are you doing?' and don't say this was just for your enjoyment," I looked at her and a certain blonde danced into my thoughts. _

'_She reminds me of Ino when she protected me from Ami.' I thought, my thoughts were interrupted by laughter. _

"_What's so funny?" she asked while putting both hands on her hips, leaning on her right leg. _

_"Temari you're always defending the weak. First that kid from the Land of the Waves, now Pinkie. Why can't you be more like us?" Temari laughed at his remark. _

_"Because," she simply stated._

_"Because what," asked the other one. _

_"Because I can do this," she kicked him in the chest, so hard that his ribs cracked and he coughed up blood. "And this," she then landed a roundhouse kick on the other one's head. They both layed unconsious on the ground. She turned to me "And this," her hand was going toward me. I quickly hid my tear stained face behind my arms and closed my eyes ready for contact. I then heard a chuckle. _

_"I'm not gonna hurt you," she reassured, I then opened my eyes to see her hand reached out to help me up and a friendly grin on her face. "See, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I lowered my arms and took her hand. She helped me up. "I'm Temari, Temari __Sabaku__! What's your name, or do you prefer to be called Pinkie?" _

_I rubbed my face with my sleeve, then clasped my hands in front of me and bowed my head."I-I'm S-sakura Haruno." I heard her laugh, I raised my head in question. _

_"No need to be so formal! So where are you from Haruno, I can all you that right?" _

_"Yes you may call me that S-sabaku-sama." _

_"I told you not to be so formal with me, I get that enough already from home!" Temari scolded. _

_"Y-yes Temari-san!" I stuttered. _

_... she just stared at me in disapproval. "... Not doin' much better Haruno..." _

_"Temari-sempi?" I asked._

_... she just sighed. "... No, don't call me that..." _

_"Tema-chi?" I asked, sometimes I called my step-sister Tai-chi. _

_... she frowned. "... I don't like it..." _

_"Temari-chan?" I asked running out of ideas. _

_"Yeah that's fine," she said while walking toward the entrance of the school. When she noticed I that hadn't moved she turned and asked, "You coming Haruno?" _

_My face lit up as she said those three words for some reason. Maybe is was because I had finally gotten a friend or maybe it was because she was different from anyone I had __**ever **__met. Either way I really didn't care. I ran up next to her and we walked through the doors of the school together. _

_We sat down next to a girl with black hair. The girl looked at me with curious eyes. She tapped Temari-chan on her shoulder _

_"Ne Temari-chan, who's she?" I looked at the girl who had just spoken, she was really pretty. Her eyes were like two pieces of chocolate, her eyelashes were long and thick, and her skin was like one of a porcelain doll. _

_"Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Yuki, this is Sakura," said Temari. _

_"You must the new student," she brought her hands to mine and held them, "It is pleasure to meet you!" Yuki said with a bright, warming smile on her face. _

_"It's so nice to meet you too! I hope will be great friends!" I said happily. I, for one knew that we would all be real close. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

The bell finally rung and we were off to second period. I was walking to math with Temari when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Matsuri.

"Sakura-sempai! Temari-sempai! Guess what, guess what!" Matsuri said with glee. If she were a dog her tail would have definitely been wagging.

"What is it?" I asked already knowing it had something to do with Gaara by the tone of her voice. He was her idol.

"Sari is now going out with Sabaku-kun," she cheered with a smile that surprisingly reached her eyes. Sari was her best friend, she also admired Gaara. She may admire me, but there are a lot of things that I admire about this girl. Unlike Ino and me, her and Sari could like the same person without turning into enemies.

"Is that so?" Temari asked her.

"Oh yes, isn't it great! She's soooo lucky!" I looked at her carefully, for just a split second you could see the envy in her eyes as she spoke, but like a strike of lightning, just as it apeared is just how it vanished.

"You know your class is on the other side of the building," Matsuri looked at me, "You should probably get going if you don't want to be late."

"I'm glad I have you guys, especially you Sakura-sempai! You _always _look out for me!" Matsuri said then she rushed clumsily down the halls to her next class.

"Haruno?" Temari questioned while looking at Matsuri's silhouette that was vanishing by the second. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer her. "Could it be that you actually like Gaara?"

"No, I'm just wondering." I vacantly answered, she looked at me.

"About what?"

"About..." I was about to answer her when I snapped out of my trance.

"About?" I could tell she was growing impatient.

"A-about... about nothing!" I snapped while entering the classroom. Temari rushed after me.

"Oi, you don't have to-"

"Don't yell," someone harshly said next to me. "You're ruining my concentration." We both looked toward where the voice was coming from. It was Sai, he was sketching a really beautiful landscape. He was looking emotionless at her and Temari was looking at him iritated, he then looked at me with the same face then back to his sketchbook where he resumed adding light strokes on the thick white paper. I took my seat next to him so I could see his progress, Temari sat behind him. The bell rang as the teacher entered and other students ran to their desks. After that I was completely out of it. In a world far away from school.

* * *

I shifted my glance towards Sai's sketchbook, he's so talented that I could actually picture myself there. No... I **had** been there! That place was where it all happened! That place was in Konoha, I am sure of it, I had always been there with _him_. I looked closely at the drawing when Sai noticed me. He looked at me with a look that obviously said 'Excuse me, can I help you?' I simply looked to where the teacher was explaining a student's question about algebra. Then I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. When I heard a faint whisper.

_"Momoiro..."_ I quickly shot open my eyes and looked at my surroundings to realize I was still in the classroom. I sighed in relief.

"Haruno-san, can you answer this problem?" I looked to where the stern voice was coming from, to find the teacher's piercing eyes looking back. I looked at the blackboard and then back at the teacher.

"Yes, it's simple x equals thirty-seven," I answered, the teacher looked at me then at her "cheat sheet" and then back at me.

"That's correct, though you understand this, some don't so just at least try paying more attention during class," the truth was that everyone knew what this was, we learned it in the eighth grade, this was just review. She was new -of coarse- so she would not have known. The faint voice of a different little boy came.

_"Oi Momoiro-chan, are you alright? Ne, Sasuke, Momoiro-chan fell!" _I started to rub my temples, the voices brought back memories that were not at all welcome.

_"Naruto, go get a bandage you dobe, her knee is bleeding!"_ Footsteps started to make their way through the grass and quickly turned into silence.

_"I have something to tell you," _the voice changed to a little girl, I gasped lightly, reconizing it immediately. _"I-i kinda like y-you, Sa-sasuke-kun."_

"No, don't say that." I whispered softly so no one else would hear, my hands griped the desk so hard, my knuckles were white.

_"A-actually, I like you a lot," _said the voice, gaining more confidence with every word she spoke.

"No, that's not true," I whimpered. I started to tremble slightly, I shut my eyes tight.

_"N-no, I l-"_

"I hate you," nobody else, but myself could hear my voice.

_"I-i love Sasuke-kun s-soo-" _without thinking, I stood up and slammed my fists on the desk.

"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" I opened my eyes to see that everyone was staring at me in shock. The teacher looked at the board then at me.

"Yes, it is incorrect. Thank you Haruno-san for shouting... er... pointing out the mistake." There happened to be a student writing an equation on the board at the time, and to my luck he wrote it wrong. I sat back down and decided to not daydream in class anymore.

I looked back at Sai's sketch. He was now using pastels and shading with them. I observed his movements carefully, every single stroke was like a ballerina dancing. It was so graceful, yet there was something dark about it. Maybe it was because I had unwelcome memories that had started in that place, or maybe it was because Sai's work always was beautiful in a sinister way. I was so interested in the drawing itself that I hardly noticed that he had stopped stroking the paper with the pastel. I looked at him to see what the reason that he had stopped for was. Then I noticed that he was looking directly at me.

I was caught in his stare for what seemed like eternity. His charcoal eyes were like a lit burning arrow slowly piercing my heart.

_"I've seen eyes like that before."_ I thought.

I heard a loud irritating sound, then shuffling shortly afterwards, though I did not dare to take my eyes away from his.

"Haruno, next I have History. What about you?" Temari's voice was like a distant call though she was only a few feet away. "Haruno?" Temari questioned. I heard a irritated growl coming from her, then that's when his eyes broke away from mine. I blinked out of my trance as he gathered all of his stuff and left. I looked at Temari who had a scowl on her face.

"Gomen, Temari-chan," I said while gathering my belongings, "I-i got distracted."

"By Sai," I shot a glare towards her, she had a knowingly face on. I looked away.

"Not by Sai, t-that was... that was just a... a..." I felt my cheeks heat up. _'Perfect timing'_ I thought.

"Yeah, it was. Afterall, since when do you call me 'Temari-chan' anymore?" Temari pointed out, "Plus you're blushing."

"So, I can like a guy! I'm not dating Sasori anymore! I. Am. Single!" I announced, and just like that, we were surrounded by a sworm of teenage guys.

"Sakura-chan will you go out with me?" one asked.

"She wouldn't go out with a boy like you! She wants a man, like me!" another shouted.

"Sakura-chan!"others whined.

Temari sighed irritatedly, as so did I.

"She doesn't want any of you guys! Isn't that right Sakura?" I looked at the voice's owner to see Zabuza making his way through the crowd. I simply waved my hand to dismiss the crowd.

"Zabuza! You should've let **me** deal with the asses!" Temari punched him in the gut, not that it affected him. He's basically our -mostly her- punching bag.

"If I did than there would've been a bigger commotion." Zabuza countered calmly

"So! If I _did _do it, it would've been more exiting!" Temari half mimicked.

I sighed again and walked to my Biology class as they kept bell rung as I entered the classroom.

"Alright class, take your seats!" The teacher said sternly.

I rushed to the seat next to Haku. He smiled as I sat down, I returned the gesture.

"I'm doing the attendance now, so pay attention!" We took out our notebooks, as he went down the list.

He slid me a folded piece of paper, I took it quietly without our teacher's notice. I opened it under my desk so I wouldn't get caught.

_Sakura-chan, _

_Matsuri-chan has invited us to a party tonight. Are you going to go? _

I thought about it. I mean I could go, it's Friday afterall. I wrote down my answer, folded the paper, and carefully slid it to Haku.

_I guess, I mean I have nothing better to do._

"Haruno, Sakura!" I flinched slightly at the teacher yelling my name.

"Y-yes?" I asked, I probably got caught. Though instead of punishing me or giving me a lecture, he called another student's name. I then sighed, it was only for the attendance.

I heard Haku quietly giggle, I glared at him. He started to right on the piece of paper and without folding, slid it back to me.

_But, don't you have to go visit Karin and your mother? _

I mentally laughed and wrote my answer down.

"Hyou, Haku!" Haku silently raised his hand in reply. He unfolded it.

_Do you really think that I'd choose __**them **__over you guys? HA! Never! _

Haku frowned when he read my response.

_Well, I just thought since you hadn't seen them in a while that maybe, you would want to see them. I guess not. _

I wrote my remark and slid it over.

_Haku, my sister's a fucking bitch! And my mom is a whore! I enjoy it here in Suna, I love my dad and Tai-chi! Plus I have the best friends here, there I just had backstabbers! _

When Haku wrote his response his face was blank, showed no expression. Kind of like what Sai's face is normally.

_At least you __**have**__ a family._

I felt extremely guilty. I forgot Haku's parents were murdered!

_"I'm such a total conceited, self-centered bitch!... just like the girls at Konoha..."_ I quickly realized.

_I'm didn't mean to be such a total conceited, self-centered bitch, I swear. I don't know why I said that. I have just been thinking about that a lot lately. I'm soooo sorry! Can you forgive me?_

I slid the paper with my apology on it to him. To my surprise after he read it, he smiled at me and slid it back.

_It's alright, I mean you just don't like them. I understand. _

I started to feel all bubbly and started to slightly sob. I turned to face him, "Haku!" I whined, then I tackled him into a hug.

**CRASH!**

We both landed on the floor, I was on top of him, my face only centimeters away from his. I heard many gasps and mumbling. I blinked several times before I reliezed the situation, and it seemed like Haku was doing the same. Then I heard several boys scream.

"Haruno! Hyou! This is Biology! Not Living Environment!" yelled the teacher, then one of those devious, 'dirty' ideas slipped into my mind.

I sat up, one leg on either side of Haku. I pouted.

"Sensei! You're no fun!" I whined, immediately Haku caught on.

He sat up as well, he started twirling my hair between his fingertips.

"Gomen, _Sakura-chan_" he purred seductively, several girls in the room swooned, I pretended I was. He pulled me closer, "Maybe next time."

"Enough! Return to your seats immediately before I give you detention!" the teached yelled, and with that our little "show" was finished.

* * *

As final bell rung I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the classroom to go to my locker. Haku caught up to me.

"So you're going to ditch Karin and your mom for a welcome back party?" Haku asked, I just shrugged as I turned my combination.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I shook my head meaning 'No.' He opened his locker, which wasn't far from mine.

"Since the whole school's gonna be there, I can get away with it."

"Oh," he turned to my direction, "And may I ask, how are you going to do that." I got my stuff and closed my locker.

"Simple," he looked at me curiously, "I'll just beg Tai-chi and Kimi-kun to come with me. That way my car will still be in the driveway."

"And then?"

"But, before that when those two sluts come I'll make a huge scene and lock myself in my room. Then all I have to do is climb out the window."

"And what if you get caught?" he questioned as he finished getting his stuff and closed his locker.

"Well, I'm 'daddy's little girl' so he'll forgive me."

"And your mother?"

"Like I care what she thinks!"

He shrugged, we started walking to the parking lot. Haku sighed, "Do whatever pleases you Saki-chan."

I giggled, "You haven't called me that in a while," he just smiled.

We arrived in front of my red 2009 Porsche 911 Carrera. "You want me to drive you home?"

He shook his head, "I'd rather walk, thanks." Haku waved as he strode away from me and my car.

I sighed as I sat on the comfortable, leather seat. The scent of strawberries wafted in the air. The engine purred as I turned it on and I drove off.

* * *

I parked in the driveway to see that no one else had arrived home. Dad's most likely at work and Tayuya's probably with her boyfriend, Kimimoro. Like Tayuya he's, also a senior at Suna High School. As entered my bedroom I dropped me bag on the floor and flopped on my bed.

"Why is it that I'm the only person that can't keep a boyfriend?" I wondered aloud, hoping that Kami would hear my plea.

I then sighed, "Face the facts Sakura. You're a slut, just like your mother."

My father is a business attorney, and a very successful one at that. My mother, on the other hand, was a prostitute. After having an "afair" with my dad she married to some rich guy and became a what you call "house mother" while using his cash.

The sad thing is, is that I look exactly like my mother. Well, if you subtract the eyes. Same hair, body, likes, dislike, voice, height, etcetera etcetera.

When I decided to stay with my dad it was only supposed to last a couple months, according to my "mother" I would want to come back after living with Tayuya and my father. She assumed false.

I laughed lightly, for years she tried to convince me to come back saying, "You need a mother in your life to make sure you grow right!" Well "mom" I turned out better than you **and** Karin.

I slid my phone and dialed a number which I knew by heart. I then erased it and entered in another. I kept repeating with different cell numbers until my phone started to ring. I let it ring.

_"Hi! You've reached Sakura! So leave a message and __**if **__you're lucky I'll get back to you!" _

Beep.

Silence.

_"Sakura-chan! It's Suigetsu! Whe-" _

I answered my cell, "He-hello?"

_"Eh? Sakura-chan is that you, or are my ears playing tricks on me?" _

"No, it's me."

_"Ne, are you going to the party tonight?" _

"Yeah. Wait, you're invited?"

_"Don't joke around Sakura-chan, everybody's invited!" _

"Well since Matsuri invited me I thought it was one of those lame freshmen's wannabe parties."

_"Nah. It's at Zaku's place. So you comin'?" _

"..."

_"Sakura-chan?"_

"I guess I'll see you there!"

_"Great! See ya later Sakura-chan!" _

"Yeah, bye."

I slid my phone closed.

I walked into my bathroom, locked the door, and started the water.

I striped off the clothes that I had worn to school and stepped into the running shower.

The warm water gently slid down my smooth skin and through my waist length, pink hair.

As I scrubbed myself I thought about earlier today, and then to seven weeks ago.

_"When Sasori and I broke up."_ I thought silently.

I sighed, he was moving to Konoha and with all those bitches I just didn't want to get hurt. I still had some friends in the Hidden Leaf Academy and I could trust him. It was the whores that I did not trust! So I ended the relasionship. I've been single ever since. There were occasional hook ups here and there, but those don't count.

I turned off the water and opened the curtain. Cool air rushed to my body causing me to shiver. I grabbed my and started to dry myself off.

_"I really thought he was the one. He was different." _

I hung my towel back up and put on my robe. I walked out of the steamy room and waltzed over to my closet.

I took out a stunning blood red mini dress. It was perfect.

I unfasened the robe and slipped it on. I walked to my full body mirror.

It **was** perfect. It hugged every curve. It was about mid thigh. Thin straps crossed on my back. It showed enough cleavage to say, _"I'm single!" _Though not enough to say, _"I'm desperate!" _

I finished off with red heels.

As for make up, I dabbed a bit of blush on her cheekbones, a thin line of eyeliner, following with mascara, and ruby red lipstick.

This showed that I was no child, she was a woman. A sexy woman at that.

I blow dried my hair and lightly curled the ends.

My nails still had a fine french manicure from Tuesday so I didn't bother with them.

I looked out my window and sighed, _"No sign of my dad..." _

Tayuya was here because Kimimaro's car was parked in the driveway. He drove her around because her car was at the shop getting fixed.

It was 6:13 already and the pary was supposed to start at six. _"I am already late!" _

I grabbed my red purse, cell phone, and light, black jacket. I rushed downstairs to find Tayuya on top of Kimimaro. They were in the middle of passionately making out.

_"Me and Sasori used to do that..."_ I couldn't help but, remember.

I cleared my throat. It did nothing.

I frowned impatiently, "Tai-chi! Kimi-kun! I think you've both proved you can stick your tounges down eachothers throats!"

Both of there heads snapped up to look at me. It had worked.

My step-sister got off her boyfriend, "Don't be jealous just because I got some and you don't, bitch!"

She had a foul mouth, but I loved her anyway.

"Sorry for interupting your little... session, but I need a ride to Zaku's."

"You have a car!" Tayuya stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"And isn't today the day that you have to see Karin and your mother today?" she questioned, I nodded.

"I never thought that Zaku was your type Sakura." I heard Kimimaro's voice enter the conversation.

Tayuya snickered and said, "I guess after Sasori things went downhill."

"No! I'm going to a party!" I point out angerly.

"Oh yeah, he mentioned something like that," said Kimimaro, "I'll drive you."

"You will?" It wasn't much of a question though, I practically pounced on him and tackled him into a hug.

I felt Tayuya's glare burning the back of my skull. Apparently, so did he. He slipped out of my arms and encircled his around his girfriend, who was still glaring at me with rage.

"Instead of tryin' to steal ma boyfriend, go 'nd get cha own!" Tayuya gritted through her clenched teeth. He rested his head on her shoulder, lightly nibbling and tugging her right hear.

How sweet!

"Don't worry, I'm not tryin' ta steal ya boyfriend. I already got Sa-"

Both looked at me questionably.

I shook my head, "Nevermind. Just know that I'd never do that."

She smiled, "Ne Kimi-kun, ya feel like goin' to a party?"

He smirked then shrugged, "Why not."

I smiled, then we go into the car.

* * *

**Sooooo... HOW'DIDO?HOW'DIDO? There might be some mistakes so please inform me so I can fix them! Now go on, don't be shy. Click that reviewe button! XD**


	2. Not So Good Party

**HIIIIIII! I'm back! BETCHAMISSEDME! jk! ****So you're not going to see Sasuke-teme yet, but there is gonna be Karin, their mom, dad, and others such as Gaara, Sari, and so on. Enjoy and please review! **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the anime/manga… though I wish I did X(**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not So Good Party

Sakura's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight. The reason you needed me to drive you was so you wouldn't get caught?" Kimimaro questioned, I nodded.

"You know that chur gonna get caught anyway, right." Tayuya stated.

"Yes, I'm awhere." I answered.

"So it's pointless." Kimimaro cut in.

"Well, I tried."

"Yeah, well not good enough." Tayuya stated.

"Why bother." Kimimaro said emotionlessly.

"Because, I don't want to see them!"

"Don't whine," she answered harshly, "Makes you sound like a brat!"

"I don't see why you hate your mother so much," Kimimaro said, "I mean, she **is** the woman that brought you into the world."

"She brung shit into the world, the doctor brought me into the world!"

"I'm guessing the shit is Karin," snickered Tayuya.

"You bet it's that bitch!"

"Tayuya, your habits are starting to rub off on Sakura." Kimimaro pointed out.

"So," she shrugged, "At least it's better than her mother's habits."

I giggled, "So true!"

Tayuya turned to me, "Don't mean you go fuckin' copyin' me!"

"Gomen Tai-chi!" I pouted.

She smiled and turned away.

We arrived to Zaku's house. From the outside you could see colorful lights and hear the basting music. We all got out of the car and walked toward the door, which happened to be unlocked and open. And we entered.

"Kimi-kun, let's go on the dancefloor." Tayuya pulled Kimimaro by the arm towards the grinding bodies.

"Sakura-sempi!" I heard a childish voice call. I turned toward the sound to see Matsuri coming up to me. "You finally came!" She tightly hugged me as if her life depended on it, I laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

When she finally pulled away she said, "Sakura-sempi, thank you so much for yesterday! Without your tutoring I wouldn't have the passed biology exam!"

"No problem Suri-chan! I'll help you anytime!" I smiled as hers became bigger, if that was even possible. "I told you to call me Saki-chan or Sakura, without the sempi after it!" I scolded.

She cried anime style, "Gomen Saki-chan! I just got so used to calling you 'Sakura-sempi' that I just forget to call you that!"

"Well it's not only me, but the rest of us as well. You are now only allowed to call me 'Sakura-sempi' when I'm tutoring you, got it?" She nodded head vigorously, then something caught her eye. Whatever she was looking at made her extremely upset. I followed her eyes to see what see had been staring at. I finally understood.

Gaara and Sari were passionately making out on the dancefloor. His hands roaming all over her, while hers were tangled in his hair, thier eyes closed in complete bliss. I looked back at Matsuri.

She watched them with glossy eyes filled with gloom. A lone tear slid down her cheek, on her jaw, and dropped to the floor. As one fell, others soon followed.

"Suri-chan? A-are you alright?"

_"What a stupid question to ask! Of course she's not alright!"_ I mentally cursed.

She turned to look at me. "S-sa..." Matsuri started to tremble, "Sak.. ura..." she clung onto my jacket. "Sakura-sempi!" her cries were muffled and devoured by the music so only we could hear.

_"She has it as bad as I did... No!... She has it worse!"_ I embraced her tightly.

Haku approached us with a worried look. "What happened?" he asked. I cocked my head to the couple. He looked at them, then back at us.

"Sakura, I'll take care of her. Why don't you enjoy yourself while you can." Haku said while taking Matsuri into his arms. I nodded and took off my jacket. I gently rested it on her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Feel better." I whispered to her, she glanced at me and suddenly, I wished that she hadn't. She looked as if her only reason for existence had been taken, stolen from her.

_Don't look at me like that._ I turned and walked into the crowd.

* * *

I had danced, or should I say grinded, with a couple of guys since leaving Matsuri. Haku had already taken her home.

I didn't bother with trying to even talk with Temari, she was too** busy **with some senior.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned to the sound to see Suigetsu approaching me, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, you know!" He offered his hand with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Is that so," I said while placing my hand on his own, "What for?"

He brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it, "To see if you wanted to dance."

I smiled in approval as he led me back to the dancefloor.

* * *

Karin's P.O.V

I currently was in my bedroom, with only a white robe covering my bare skin. My mom came home just an hour ago. We were going to see my dad and twin sister, Sakura today. I guess you can call us the bastard twins.

Sakura and I haven't conversed in about a decade or so. Even when we did see eachother she just ignores me, or we argue.

Over the years she's turn into someone I don't even know. Sometimes I feel like she's worse than our mom, and **no one** is more worse than her! That shy, cheerful, little girl that I once knew... had vanished. In her place was a bitchy, slut!

I'll admit, there are times when I'm like that... which are a lot, but that's only because of my reputation.

In Konoha, your reputation is more important than your life! It makes sense because when you die... well, the only thing left is basically your reputation.

If I ruin my reputation. My life will fall dramastically! When I was young, after seeing what had happened with my mother, I became friends with Ami. She's the richest, bitchiest, most sluttiest, backstabbing whore you will **ever** meet!

She made fun of Sakura a lot, so much that she came home crying everyday. In order for her to stop I befriended her. That's when she had stopped the teasing.

What Sakura didn't know was that Ino too had to make that sacrifice. Only she let Ami's lies into her mind and went completely against Sakura.

When I'm with Sakura and I see hate in her eyes, I just pretend like I'm the backstabbing bitch she thinks I am. With me, I just pretended being Ami's friend, not so much for Ino. Except when _he_ is the topic.

_"Uchiha, Sasuke"_

I love his mesmerising onyx eyes, his jet black hair, his husky voice, his sexy and well toned body.

I licked my lips.

He's the hottest guy in Konoha. No, scratch that. He's the hottest guy in the world!

I've had a crush on him ever since I had laid my eyes on him, when I was three.

It happened when Sakura and I went shopping with our mom. He happened to be with his father.

When I saw him... I can't even describe what I had felt!

He looked at me! He fucking looked at me and blushed!

"KYAA!" I couldn't help, but squeal.

Then when my mom saw, being the fucking bitch she was, -and still is- she dragged me and Sakura as far away as possible from him.

Then Sakura whispered in my ear,_"Did you see that boy Karin,"_ she blushed, _"He was so cute!"_

When she said that, I didn't want what we had to be ruined. I didn't want to be rivals with her. So I kept my feelings hidden, hoping I would never see him again. Unfortunately, that didn't work out.

He was in our class in preschool. A lot of girls liked him. I did as well, but secretly. Why? Because Sakura was in love with him. That's why!

I don't know what happened that day. The day that Sakura looked at me with such... distaste. I decided to ignore it.

Then the next day. When girls were following Sasuke, she didn't join them. In class the teacher partnered them together and she asked if she could switch partners. When I tried to ask her what was wrong, she ignored me entirely. As if I hadn't existed, as if we were complete strangers.

She then asked our mom if she could live with our dad. Our mom complied with her decision, thinking it was only a one night stand. Later our dad enrolled her in a public school in Suna.

I asked our cousin, Naruto if he knew anything that had happened that day that would've caused Sakura to act the way she did, since he was very close to both Sasuke and Sakura.

He said that he hadn't.

I sighed, as I heard knocking at my door.

"Karin! Hurry up and get ready! We're going to see Sakura today remember!" My mom shouted through the door.

"I know! I'm getting ready!" I shouted back.

"Well hurry up! You know she's suffering more each second with that _thing_!"

The _thing_ that my mom was referring to must have been my dad.

Unlike my mom, my dad is a nice, successful person.

_"I'm the one suffering... Sakura's lucky..." _

I sighed as I stood up and walked over to my closet.

I picked out a black halter top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of tan cowgirl boots with three inch heels.

I strpped of my robe and slipped into the top, jeans, and shoes that I chose.

I put on my black Armani Exchange glasses. (A/N: Since I wear glasses of that brand and was the first thing that popped into my mind... other than Gucci lol)

I exited my room looking for my mom.

"Karin! Are you ready yet?" I heard my mom from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am." I sais while trotting down the steps. (A/N: Trotting... I luv that word X3... ohh srry! Don't mind moi!)

She sighed in relief as she saw me ready. "Good, now let's go. It's already..." she looked at her watch and gasped.

"It's already 7:08 Karin!" she grabbed my arm and led me out the door, "We have to get going!"

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I grinded with Suigetsu for quite a while. After I did I told him that I was going to get a drink and would be right back.

As I did, someone grabbed my arm. I looked to see who it was. That knowing look had crept its way back onto Temari's face as she pulled me into the kitchen.

"Alright, first Sai! Now, Suigetsu! Girl, you a playa!"

I laughed, "It's not like that!"

"Yeah well, what's stopping ya?" Temari questioned, still keeping that smile.

_"Nothing's keeping me. I mean, I __**am**__ single now."_

I heard Temari laugh.

"So, which one?" she asked.

"Well I doubt that Sai's even here. Plus, doesn't really at all seem attracted to me. And Suigetsu... he's sweet, and he certainly knows how to flatter a girl."

"So you're gonna ask Suigetsu?" Temari asked.

I thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Yes."

"Then what are you doing just standing here? Go!" With that she shoved me out of the kitchen.

I walked over to Suigetsu, he smiled when he saw me.

"You got your drink?"

I had totally forgotten about that, so I lied.

"Yeah, just a little bit of water."

"Ah, so ya ready ta dance?"

"Uh, well... about that Suigetsu. I need to ask you something."

He gave me a questioning look.

"I wanted to know if..." I trailed off when I had felt someone grip my arm. I turned to see Kimimaro, "Kimimaro, what are yo-"

"It's your sister," he answered, my eyes widdened.

I turned to Suigetsu, "Um... can you wait just a sec, Sui-kun?" I added to suffix so it **would **lead him on. Which it did.

He nodded and with that Kimimaro pulled me out of the house.

"What happened to Tai-chi?" I demanded.

"Nothing, it's Karin."

I saw Tayuya with my cell phone, talking.

Kimimaro stopped and gave me my jacket when he realized just how cold it was.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

Tayuya approached us while speaking with whoever was on the other line.

"Yeah, she's right here...sure... alright, hold on."

Tayuya handed my phone over to me.

I waited like five seconds before puting it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I asked.

_"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_ I had to bring the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, **mom**. I'm perfectly safe."

I heard bickering in the background, then I heard the soothing sound of my dad's voice.

_"Honey, could you please come home now. Your mother is __**very**__ worried about you."_

I had understood what he really meant. _'Your mother is fucking annoying me to hell! Help me!' _

"Yes daddy, I'll be home in like ten minutes."

_"Alright, see you soon." _

And with that I hung up before I could hear my mother again, even though I will have to later.

* * *

I dreaded the whole ride home knowing that I had to face my fucking whore of a mother whan I got there!

I entered the house, while emerald and ruby eyes seemed to follow my every move.

It was... silent?

My parents weren't arguing?

My dad had a saddened look on his face. While my mom's look was of dissapointment.

_"When she was my age she did worse."_

"Sakura..." my father trailed off, and my mother took over.

"It has been decided!"

I was confused.

"You are coming to live with Karin, Alfred, and I! And that's final!"

.

..

...

...?

...?

...!

...

..

.

That was how long it took to finally gather up the words she had just said.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

* * *

**Yeah, srry for the late update. I was rly busy! Alfred is Karin's step-dad, you know the rich guy. To tell you da truth, I don't rly hate Karin anymore. But, I'll let you bash her if you want... mostly when she acts more like a bitch. Anyone got a name for their parents though. Yes, Naruto is their cousin. You'll understand l8r in the story. Anyway give mee names and plz review! Oh, nd srry it's so short! U deserve more!**


	3. Not a Dream

**Wednesday - YAYY SNOWDAY TODAY NO SCHOOL! Yeah, I figured that work on this first then watch movies later! Either way it's a win-win X3! Okay so you will in this chapter see a little bit of Sasuke-teme... hehe, Naruto's already rubbed off on me, lol! Anyway all the Konoha ppl that u luv will be, and I repeat WILL BE in da next chapter. Oh nd srry, no SasuSaku encounter just yet! Or maybe there will be hmmm... lol!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did... well Sasori and Itachi would be alive. Nd Sasuke wouldn't b such an a$$! Oh, nd I don't own the lion king, nor ford. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Not A Dream

Sakura's P.O.V

I could have just imploded on the spot. could not go back... No, I will not go back!

"What!" I repeated harshly.

I looked at my father. He looked defeated.

Then to Karin. She looked just as shocked as I was, if not more.

Finally to the bitch that was never in my life, that suddenly wanted to be.

"No."

Her expression was unchanging, well I had to get my stubbornness from someone.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to Konoha. I'm staying in Suna."

"No, you're coming to Konoha." My mother crossed her arms as well.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists.

"Why, Sakura actually likes it here. I know you want what's best for her, but don't you want what makes her happy?" Karin interrupted.

I looked at her in shock, she avoided eye contact with me. Instead she focused on our mother. I heard a sickening laughter fill the room.

"You honestly think that? Being with Kouhei and Tayuya has turned her into slut, Kairn! Unlike you, she doesn't have manners or-"

"Excuse me?" I yelled oh so rudely, not that I cared. "Did you just call **me** a slut?"

My mother was about to say something, but I kept going.

"What about you, huh? Your a fucking whore! Why are you calling me the slut, when you were my age you were fucking every guy you laid your fucking eyes on? You were a fucking ass prostitute! You couldn't live a day with having something shoved up your fucking pussy! I bet you still slept around when you were pregnant with me and Karin, right? You still probably walk the streets asking people to fuck you! You load your face with make up just so the people at the club think you're twenty. You-"

"Enough Sakura!"

I turned to face the voice. My father looked at me with a serious face.

"It has already been decided Sakura, I'm sorry." I looked at my father in disbelief.

He turned and walked up the stairs, "On Sunday you will move to Konoha and stay with your mother and your sister. And you will go to school there. End of discussion!" I heard a door slam.

I felt betrayed, heartbroken. Tears started to form in my eyes.

I looked directly at my mother, "FUCK YOU!" I screamed, then I ran upstairs while crying and locked myself in my room, I made sure to slam the door extremely hard.

I collapsed in my bed, screaming and crying.

* * *

Tayuya's P.O.V

_"FUCK YOU!" _

I could tell that was Sakura's voice. Then I heard another door slam.

You could hear all of the ear shattering screams from inside.

"Wow, so far two doors slammed and many screams. It must be a lovely reunion." Kimi-kun said bluntly, while trying to block Sakura's loud screams out of his ears.

Then Kozakura, Sakura's whore of a mother, and Karin walked out of the house. Kozakura slammed the entrance door.

"Make that three." I added, from the corner of my eye I saw Kimimaro nod in agreement.

Karin was texting until she got in the car, while the whore seemed extremely upset. She spotted us in the car and gave us a really dirty look.

Kimimaro ignored it completly, "I don't like the way that whore thinks she's sooo much better than us!"

I pressed the center of the car's steering wheel several times at her, she flinched at the honking sound. She turned to look at us, I stuck up a middle finger. I also made like peace sign with my other hand, then I stuck out my tounge and out it inbetween the two fingers.

The look on her face was priceless. She stomped to her car. We both laughed.

Then Kimimaro whispered something in my ear, "That's why I love you."

I looked at him and slid my arms around his neck, "Bitch, you better fucking love me."

He chuckled lightly and I pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard my stomach rumble slightly. My eyes opened groggily, again my stomach growled. I lightly rested my hand upon it.

I was all sweaty, the clothes stuck to me like a second skin. I slowly got up into a sitting position.

I realized that I was still wearing the red mini dress and heels. When I got off of my bed that make up was smeared on the pillow that I had used.

I removed my heels and rubbed my feet. Then I got up and walked toward my mirror and gasped in horror.

I was sweaty all over, eyeliner and mascara ran from my eyes down to my jaw, lipstick smeared across my face. Hair was all tangled.

I was... _disgusting!_

I quickly ran into my bathroom.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I stepped out of the bathroom with my robe on my now refreshed and clean body. I tried to remember what had happened yesterday.

I went to a party at Zaku's house, comforted a crying Matsuri, grinded with Suigetsu, Temari convinced me to ask him out, then... Karin called... I went home, and then...

Oh no... oh** hell **no... fuck!

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

_"It hadn't been a nightmare! It was true, all of it was real!"_

I spotted my cell on the floor. I picked it up and started to dial a number for which I knew by heart!

Ring... ring... rin-

_"Hello?"_

As soon as I heard Haku's soft voice I wanted to burst into tears, but instead I tried to hold myself together.

"Haku, three-way, with Temari... It's_ important_."

_"Alright, just give me a minute."_

... (A/N: Alright, so it doesn't get too complicated, the **boldfaced words** will be **Temari**, while the_ words in italics _will be _Haku_, and the regular ones will be Sakura, okay... good!)

_"I've got her. Now, tell us whats wrong Saki-chan."_

I didn't answer, not because I had nothing to say. But, because I just didn't have the courage to say it.

**"Haruno, you there?... Haruno?" **

I exhaled deeply, then inhaled just the same.

"**Iw**as**i**n**t**he**m**iddle**o**f**a**sking**S**uigetsu**o**ut**w**hen**K**imimaro**i**nterrupted**m**e**a**nd**s**aid'**I**t's**y**our**s**ister'**s**o**It**hought**h**e**m**eant**T**ayuya**b**ut**h**e**a**ctually**m**eant**K**arin," I inhaled again, "**S**o**t**hen**Is**tarted**t**alking**w**ith**m**y**b**itchy**m**other**a**nd**Ih**ad**t**o**g**o**h**ome," Once again, I inhaled, "**T**hen**b**oth**o**f**m**y**p**arents**d**ecided**t**hat**Ia**m**g**oing**t**o**s**tay**w**ith**m**y**m**other**i**n**K**ONOHA!"

_**"WHAT?"**_ They both said in unison.

I sighed, "I'm moving bak to Konoha."

**"That mother fucking bitch can't do that!" **

_"Uh Temari, yes she can! Anyway, what did your father say, Sakura?"_

"At first I thought he was against it all, then he agreed with her! He basically just fucking threw me out like garbage!"

I started to cry. I couldn't help myself.

**"No, don't cry! You can't show them weakness 'cause they'll use it against you!" **

She was right, of course. So I tried my best to stop, all that was left were a few sniffles here and there.

**"Good! Now you are tellin' your dad that chu are stayin' over at ma house for da weekend, then we'll take it from there!" **

I nodded my head, then I reliezed that the couldn't see me.

"Okay, I responded, meekly.

**"Make sure ya wear somethang hot and sexy 'cause girl, we are gonna get chu prepared to get expelled from Konoha before ya even get there!" **

_"Well, not really Temari-chan. Technically when she is enrolled in Kon-" _

**"Alright, damn Haku! Just shut up! No one cares 'bout chur li-"**

"Temari!"

**'What?"**

"You hang out with Tayuya waay too much!"

* * *

My dad let me sleepover Temari's house for the weekend. I had just finished getting dressed and straightening my hair.

I was wearing a gray, low crop tee that said "No Boyfriend No Problem" underneath was a black camisole. The tee reached the middle of my stomach and the sleeves were three-fourth length.

I was also wearing a black crochet slouchy beret visor, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of Faux Suede tall boots.

I added a couple of bracelets and a pair of hoop earrings.

As for make up, I put a thin line of eyeliner and light mascara. I put a little amount of lip gloss, but just enough to let them glisten.

I let my hair fall to my waist freely. I gathered my belongings and went to my Porsche.

Before I put my key into the keyhole I took out my cell. I dialed a number thst I hadn't for quite a while.

Ring... ring... ring... ring... ri-

_"Hello." _

The person sounded annoyed, like I had just interruted something important.

"Um Gaara, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

I finally parked my car in Temari's driveway after getting through all of the security.

I noticed that Zabuza and Haku were here as well. Three of the were talking, then Temari spotted me.

I got out of my car and grabbed my black Louis Vuitton handbag.

She rushed over to me, while haku and Zabuza went into his vehicle.

"Sakura, get chur ass in da Zazu's truck right now!"

I giggled, whenever we went to Zabuza's house when we were little, he always made us watch _The Lion King._

"Nice way to greet your best friend that's being forced to move to Konoha." I said while climbing into Zabuza's silver 2011 Chevy Silverado 1500.

"Zazu, what happened to your other chevy?"

I saw him cringe slightly at his long lost nickname, I giggled.

"It broke down about three months ago, so I my folks got me this one."

It wasn't a suprise that he had a 2011 edition in 2010, since his father has a very high position in Ford.

After we all entered the truck Zabuza turned on the enginee and we were off.

"I think that maybe we should ask Matsuri to join after what happened last night." Haku said in an understanding tone.

"I think that's a great idea." I said while pulling out my cell. I dialed her number and put it on speaker phone.

Ring... ring... ring... ring... ring... ring... r-

There was a sniffle on the other end.

_"H-hello?" _

"Matsuri, it's me-"

"Ahem!" Temari interrupted.

"I-it's **us**!" I glared at her.

"We were just wonderingif you would like to come to the mall with us." Haku said gently.

_"Um... well, I guess... (sniffle)... maybe I could... I could... I" _

She broke into tears.

"Matsuri!" Temari snapped, "Do you hear me?"

A sniffle, _"Uh huh." _

"You know that I **hate** crying! Girl, go get ready 'cause we're gonna get you whether ya like it or not!"

* * *

Matsuri's P.O.V

I quickly got up and wiped away the tears. I slipped on a pair of converse sneakers and went over to my nightstand to get my cell phone.

I stopped when I saw the picture next to my lamp. It was from last summer, when Ittetsu, Sari, and I went to the beach.

I shakily sighed and carefully placed the frame so the picture was facing the platform of the nightstand and grabbed my cell.

I heard a honking noise and ran toward the front door of my house.

"Bye mom! I'm going with Sakura-sempai, Temari-sempai, Haku-san, and Zabuza-san to the mall!"

I heard a soft "okay" and headed out the door.

Sakura opened the back left door of the truck.

She smiled, "Hope you don't mind climing over me."

I carefully climbed over her and inbetween her and Haku.

"Glad you could join us." Haku said kindly.

I felt my cheeks heat up and slightly nodded, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

Ring...

I ignored the sound.

Ring... ring...

I shifted my body so that I couldn't hear the sound as much.

Ring... ring... ring...

I was starting to get irritated.

_"Who the fuck calls at this time, on the weekend! Not to mention that it's the fucking fourth time they called!"_

I groaned and picked up the phone to see who the hell it was.

**Caller ID: Naruto **

"What!"

_"Teme! Ya gotta come to the mall!" _

"Dude, I'm busy!"

_"Doing what? Get your lazy ass over here man!" _

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun." A voice from under the sheets whined, "Who are you talking to?"

A sleepy brunette came out from under the covers and started tracing circles on my chest.

"Hn."

"Ne Sasuke-kun, "she whispered in my ear, "Let's have some more fun."

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're gonna blow __**me**__ off for some whore! What ki-" _

I hung up on him and tossed the phone aside.

I smirked.

This is the kind of girl that's in every guy's fantasy. Is it enough for me though?

Nah, I'll just break her heart and move on. Girls are so useless, the only things they can do is whine, annoy, reproduce, and fuck. That's it.

I leaned over her and gave her a lustful kiss.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice whined.

I chose to ignore it.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I got bored with you. Now go away." I heard my little brother say sternly.

"You wanted my company last night!"

I stopped reading the newspaper for a moment, just so I could see what was happening.

"Yeah, that was last night."

The unnamed brunette grabbed his left arm.

"Didn't you enjoy it though? I know you want me Sasuke-kun! We're perfect for eachother!"

I almost laughed, she looked pathetic.

"Get. Out."

He ripped his arm for her hold causing her to fall helplessly on the ground. He started to walk away when she grabbed onto his left leg.

"What the fuck!" He tried to shake her off.

She whined in protest, "Sasuke-kun!"

He jerked his leg and against her will, she released.

She started to cry. He started to leave once again. She noticed and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Fuck me!" She yelled.

He simply looked at her.

Where the hell is this girl's dignity? Does she know how pitiful she looks?

"Please, Sasuke-kun." She almost whispered.

He just walked into the kitchen, "I don't _do_ seconds."

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

The car ride surprising took like an hour or so. Temari said that we were going some place new. I got out of the car, the soft breeze gently blowing in my face. I inhaled deeply.

Wait, this isn't Suna!

My eyes shot open and scanned the area. I looked at the mall's sign.

_Konohagakure Mall _

"What?" I turned to Zabuza, "Why are we in Konoha?"

"Chill Sakura, we just thought that we'd take a look at your new surroundings."

"Yeah Haruno. Just wanted to go somewhere _new_ for a change. So why not here?" They all started heading towards the entrance. This was one thing that I didn't like!

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

After what seemed like five hours, the crying brunette went home. I stood from the couch and took my keys.

Sasuke slightly raised an eyebrow, like asking,_"Where are you going?"_

"Why don't you come and find out for yourself?" I asked, he just looked at me for a while.

Finally, he obliged and walked out the door into the car.

* * *

We arrived at our destination. Sasuke gave me a questioning look.

"I said, 'why don't you come and find out for yourself' not 'we're going to the supermarket to buy cheese.'"

He silently slipped out of the car.

"Yeah. But, why the mall?" He asked in monotone.

"'Cause I'm going to meet with some friends."

"Then why am I here?"

I started walking towards the entrance, Sasuke soon followed.

"You were the one that decided to follow me."

I looked back at him, he scowled.

"Plus, Naruto said to drag you here," I added.

He started to mumble curses and other words such as "Dobe" and "Loser" I couldn't help but, smile.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

We were currently in the food court. I honestly couldn't eat anything. There was just to much to grasp all at once. I stood up, I got confused and curious looks from my friends.

"I-i'll be back." I said casually.

I walked around aimlessly, looking through the store's glass windows. When I bumped into something, hard.

"Ow," I muttered while rubbing my head. I looked up and fakely smiled, "Sorry, I wasn't lo-"

"Sakura?"

My eyes widdened.

"S-sa-" I was cut off by a warm embrace.

* * *

**MWAAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I decided to stop it there because I wanted to build a little bit of suspence for you! Anyway thank you for those of you that reviewed and/or read my fanfic up to this point. You've probably relized that I'm a once a week updater. It's cuz I'm only allowed on my PC on weekends plus midterms are comin' up soooo wish me luck!**


	4. One Encounter After the Other

**I'm soooooo sorry 4 not updating last week! My had a slumber party and then I had to study 4 midterms, plus with play rehersal, and I was gonna update on Wednesday, but I had a school trip 4 the entire day 2 c Wicked!(My second time XD!) So I promise that every time I miss a week I'll update double when I get the chance! Hopefully 2morrow or even 2nite I'll b able 2 finish chapter 5!... all depends on my grades, so wish me luck and more importantly enjoy X3! **

**Ok so 4 da hugging thing... I only suspected ppl 2 guess Sasuke, Sasori, and Sai. I understand 4 those who guessed like Naruto and Itachi. Cuz I guess u could mistake Itchi 4 Sasuke, but Itachi doesn't even know Sakura... yet (grins evilly) and Naruto... why would I make her say "Sa-"? Instead I would've put "Na-" lol I make mistakes 2!**

* * *

Previously on Let's Play!

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_I walked around aimlessly, looking through the store's glass windows. When I bumped into something, hard._

_"Ow," I muttered while rubbing my head. I looked up and fakely smiled, "Sorry, I wasn't lo-"_

_"Sakura?"_

_My eyes widdened._

_"S-sa-" I was cut off by a warm embrace. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: One Encounter After The Other

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! The guy that I tried to push away from my life was right in front of me!

I looked up at him.

"It's been a long time, Sakura."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "So it has."

"What are you doing here in Konoha?"

"I'm actually transferring back."

"Is that so," he released me and smiled, "That's good to hear."

"Oh, and why is that?"

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

I saw Deidara and Tobi over at GameStop.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

The said person twitched.

"Ne ne, DeidaaAAAHHHH!"

Deidara punched him in the stomach.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I stopped approaching them.

"Deidara-sempai! You didn't have to be sooo mean!" Tobi whined.

_'Maybe I should turn around and walk the other way before they notice I'm even here.'_

"You stupid fuckin-"

"Aww, so you did have fun!"

Deidara pounded him on the head.

"What the hell? You stupid ass!"

"Well I **do **have a huge bottom, don't I?"

Tobi started shaking it in front of him.

_'That's disgusting!'_

Deidara kicked him so that he fell over.

I finally decided to take charge.

"Stop it," they both looked at me, "You both look like fools!"

"ITACHI-SAN!"

Tobi tried to hug me, but I put my hand in front of his face to stop him.

"Hmph, took ya long enough." Deidara muttered.

I looked at him, "Deidara, where's Sasori? I thought he was with you."

"I dunno, he said he wanted to see something and that he'd be right back."

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

_'Stupid teme for making me wait! When I see him, I'm gonna kick him in the ass!' _

"Oi Naruto, where's Sasuke? He's missing all the fun."

I looked at Kiba and shrugged.

_'I told Itachi to bring him here! Where the fuck is he?' _

I was crazy mad at him right now!

I called him, for the fifteenth thousandth time now!

Ring... ring... ring... ring... ring... ring... ring...

_"..." _

"Teme, where are you?"

_"In the mall." _

"Then yet your lazy ass over here now!"

There was giggling in the background.

_"I'll be there in ten. I'm busy."_ There was a slight whining sound, _"Make that twenty."_

"Yeah. Trying to get that girl to fuck you."

I hung up before he could answer.

"So, is he coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let Sasuke-kun take his time!" Ino shouted.

He sighed and dozed off, which caused Ino to hit him.

"You can't just sleep when your girlfriend is talking to you!"

"You're so troublesome," he muttered.

"What was that?" Ino asked in a dangerously sweet tone.

Even I gulped. That tone meant that the devil had taken over.

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed.

"Good!" Ino kissed him on the cheek.

I sighed in relief.

_'Thank God!'_

_

* * *

_

Deidara's P.O.V

"We've been looking for Sasori-san for hours!" Tobi whined.

"No, we've been looking for thre- no wait," I looked at my watch, "Four minutes!"

Itachi sighed. Since he was here, I had to restrain myself.

"Ne, she's pretty right?" Tobi pointed out.

"Tobi, we're not looking for girls! We're looking fo-" Itachi looked at the direction he was, " Well, I found Sasori."

Sasori was with some girl.

What the hell?

I walked right up to him and ripped him off of her.

I was as pissed as fucking hell right now!

"What the fuck dude? I thought you said your were going the art store to get supplies! Not trying to get girls! I had to stay with Tobi for more than an hour, just so you can try to bed girls?"

"Kukuku, Deidara-sempai exploded on Sasori-san!"

"G-gomenasai! I didn't know... I just happened to bump into him! I guess we just got a little sidetracked, that's all!"

I turned to her, I giving a furious, dangerous, death glare. Though she seemed so... uneffected.

I observered her. Green eyes. Pink hair... wait! What?

There was only one person, that I knew, that had those features.

"Sakura Haruno?" I asked.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" Sakura looked at me and blinked, "D-deidara Yamanaka?"

...

"Niisan!" She tackled me into a hug, I hugged her tightly back.

It was Sakura!

She used to come over our house and play with Ino and I! I was sooo happy to see her.

"Imouto! Finally you're back! Ino said you moved to Suna! Why are you here?" I hugged her even tighter.

"Oh, who cares! You came back to me and that's all that matters! Having to deal with Tobi was actually worth it this time!"

"Ahem," Itachi cleared his throat. I released her.

"So, you guys know eachother?" Sasori asked.

"Yep!" Sakura chirped, "We're childhood friends!"

Tobi just stared at her, drooling at the mere sight of her.

Well you'd have to admit. She's fucking gorgeous! Maybe even more than Ino... holy shit! If she heard what I was thinking she would've ripped out intestines and worn them as a belt.

"How do you know her, Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"We used to date before I moved here."

"Sakura."

"Yes, Niisan?"

"You guys didn't..."

"No... not yet."

"Oh, okay."

...

..!

!

"What do you mean by, 'not yet'?"

She smiled, "We're dating now!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we decided to pick up where we left off. I mean the only reason why we broke up was beacause I had to move to Konoha. Now with her moving to our school, we can start dating again."

I looked at Sasori then to Sakura, and back to him.

"You do to her what you do to other girls, and I'll kill you!"

Sakura seemed to notice Tobi's rather... _intense_ staring.

"Can I go home with you?" Tobi asked.

"Um... no?" Sakura looked at me confused, like asking, "What's wrong with him?"

I was about to beat the shit out of him, but Sasori beat me to it.

Sasori's fist slammed into Tobi's jaw, causing him to fly across to the other side of the mall's hallway. (A/N: Would you call it that?)

Itachi sighed, "I'll go pick up the trash," he walked toward the bruised Tobi.

Sasori smirked and whispered something in Sakura's ear, she giggled and lightly slapped his arm. She whispered something back while smiling.

"Oh, I just remembered! I have to go back to my friends, they probably think I ditched them or something! It was nice seeing you guys again!" Sakura kissed Sasori on the cheek than gave me a hug. She waved, "Bye!"

We waved back, when she turned around I shot my scary death glare at Sasori.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"You take away her innocence, I swear, you'll never EVER see the light of the next sunrise!"

He chuckled darkly, "Who says that I haven't already?"

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

The guy with the long, black hair sighed, "I'll go pick up the trash," he walked toward the guy that my _boyfriend_ punched.

It just felt so... so _right_ to be back in Sasori's arms.

I suddenly felt a hot breath near my ear. "Now all I have to do is tear that shirt off of you." He was referring to my shirt's, "No Boyfriend No Problem" phrase.

I giggled and lightly slapped his arm, "Not now,Sasori-kun! People are watching!" I scolded.

I just remembered why I was in the mall in the first place! My friends!

_'Holy shit they're gonna kill me!' _

"Oh, I just remembered! I have to go back to my friends, they probably think I ditched them or something! It was nice seeing you guys again!" I kissed Sasori on the cheek than gave Deidara a hug.

I waved, "Bye!" Then I turned and rushed toward the food court to go back to my -probably mad- friends.

I tried coming back the way I came when I reliezed that I had no fucking idea of where I was!

All thoughts were spinning around in my mind all at once. Thoughts such as, _"Did I pass this store?" _or, _"Did I come from this direction?" _

I was beginning to get frustrated with myself, I was always in my own little world. Exspecially when I'm not supposed to!

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

I went to go look for Sasuke.

_'Stupid Teme for making me do this fucking crap!' _

"Uh! Seriously Sakura, I swear you're such a baka!" A girl yelled angerly.

I looked at her, she was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

"You should've just stayed with Sasori!" I guessed that the person she was yelling at was herself.

She had long pink hair... Wait! What did she say her name was?

I ran up to her, "D-do you need, um... help?" I asked sheepishly.

She looked up, her eyes widdened when she saw me. I was just as shocked.

"Sakura?"

"N-naruto? Naruto is that you?"

I nodded and she pulled me into a quick hug. Before I could return it, she pulled away.

"Thank Kami that I found you well... actually, you found me."

I laughed, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's been like what, two... three years?" Sakura smiled, "And look! You're taller than me now!"

"That's not funny, Sakura-chan!" I pouted.

"Aww," she ruffled her hand in my hair, "You're so cute!"

I took a good look at her, she looked almost exactly like her mom!

"What are you doing here anyway, Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, nobody told you?" I shook my head. She sighed, "I'm moving back to Konoha."

I almost jumped for joy, then I reliezed that she wasn't happy about it.

"Let me guess. Your mom forced you." I guessed.

"Yes, but even my dad agreed!"

This I was shocked to hear.

"You're lying!" I told her.

"I wish, I still can't believe he betrayed me like that!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, at least we can spend more time together! And if anyone's bothering you, you can always come to my house." I suggested, she shook her head.

"Thank you, but..." she trailed off. I knew why. Our parents didn't get along very well. The reason, we don't know and probably never will.

"I know about the... problems, but you know that my parents had always welcomed you with open arms and they always will!" I assured.

"Even looking like my mother's clone?" Sakura asked, I pet her on the head.

"Even looking like that bitch!" She giggled.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I talked with Naruto while walking back to the food court, just to catch up on things.

"Well, it's good that you two are back together." Naruto said.

"I'm glad Temari dragged me here!" I said.

"Me too!" He agreed.

He knew about Temari, Haku, and Zabuza. Matsuri was a knew person altogether for him. I told him from Sari and Gaara to when he found me.

"Poor girl. Her best friend is dating the guy that she's in love with."

"I know how she feels. I scared now that without me, she'll fall apart."

"Don't worry. Temari and Haku will help her."

"Well, Temari's not really the soft, caring type. She'll tell you the truth, whether it's what you want to hear or not! Haku on the other hand, I trust him. He's sweet, Matsuri will most likely ask him for advice."

I saw Naruto collecting all of the information I told him, even though I knew he would forget it sooner or later.

We finally arrived at the food court.

I looked for my friends, but couldn't find them anywhere.

I felt a nudge from Naruto. I looked up at him to see him pointing in a certain direction.

I looked and saw my friends angerly approaching.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

"Haruno! Like, what the hell?" Temari yelled at her.

Sakura began telling them, basically everything that she just told me.

Temari and Haku I had met when we were about twelve and Zabuza, when we were thriteen.

There was a new person in their group. A frail, skinny girl with short brown hair and black eyes.

_'That's her,' _I thought, _'That's the girl that Sakura told me about.'_

I couldn't hepl, but pity her.

She slightly smiled when they were looking, but as soon as they turned their heads, she became sullen once more.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Haku said, I noticed that he didn't change at all since I last saw him. Yep, he was still prettier than Sakura.

"Dude! You seriously need to get more manlier!" I said, next thing I knew... I was on the floor!

I was rubbing the huge bump on my head, "Ow!" I looked up to see Zabuza. I gulped and laughed nervously, "Hehe, nice to see you too."

"You're such an idiot," said Temari.

"Still the same as always, I see," I countered.

"You're still as dumb, I see, "she mocked, "No, wait... You got stupider! I didn't think that was even possible."

I scowled, she gave an evil grin.

"Beeelieve it!"

People just loved to make fun of me and Temari was one of them!

Sakura gestured the brunette towards me.

"Naruto, this is my friend Matsuri. Matsuri, this is my cousin Naruto."

"Hiya!" I said, while offering my hand to her.

She looked unsure and didn't look like she did nor wanted to trust or get to know me.

I figured that it was probably because of the situation that she was in.

She hesitantly shook my hand with her own, then quickly pulled away.

"Hi." The girl mumbled.

Then, my phone started ringing.

"Just a sec!" I said just before answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Dobe! Where the hell are you?" _

I figured that it was Teme and decided to mock him, "In the mall."

_"I know that, dumbass! Where in the mall?" _

"..."

_"Naruto!" _Sasuke warned.

"I'm busy. I'll be there in ten," I looked at them and saw Matsuri somewhat glaring at me, "Uh... Scratch that, make it five!" I hung up.

I walked over to them, "Heh, sorry I gotta run! Sakura-chan, I'll see ya Monday a'ight!"

"Okay, bye Nauto!" Sakura pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Loser!" Temari waved.

"Good riddins," said Zabuza.

"Goodbye!" Haku smiled.

I looked at the small brunette, she just watched me carefully. "Don't you have someplace to be Naruto?" Matsuri asked coldly, though I'm sure no one noticed.

"Yeah, bye!" I said. And with that I ran off.

My phone starting ringing again. I looked at the caller id.

**Caller ID: Sasuke **

I answered it again, "Wassup!"

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

I saw Sasuke sitting, surprisingly alone. He had just talking on the phone with probably Naruto.

He noticed me, "Itachi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well Sasuke, I _did_ drive you." I pointed out, "Where's Naruto? I thought you were with him." He sighed, annoyed I'm sure.

"He said something about seeing his cousin a couple minutes ago. He's coming back now."

"So he basically just ditched you." I said bluntly.

"He said she happened to be somewhere in the mall." I smirked, "So, it's a **she**, eh?"

"Hn."

_'This is the perfect time to get words out of Sasuke!'_ I realized. "Where's she from?" I asked.

"Dunno."

"Is she in in our school?"

"Don't think so."

"What's her name?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Pssh, well so-rry!" I muttered.

After a while he didn't respond, so I decided to change the subject.

"You know, you're going to have **some** competition Sasuke."

He looked at me as if I was growing a second head or something.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, I just shrugged.

"Well, you know. I mean, Sasori has only been with us for about two, almost three

months know. And he's become very popular with the ladies."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, with the _old_ ladies."

See unlike my otouto, I do not "play" girls. I'm a man that actually likes serious relationships, not all into the whole "one day hook up" thing.

"Actually, he has a girlfriend now. She's about your age and she's moving to Konoha. He says that before he moved here, she was his girlfriend back in Suna."

"Is she hot?"

I was deciding on weather or not describe how she looked like.

"I dunno. You'll just have to wait until Monday, just like

everybody else." I smirked as he scowled.

* * *

_Monday Morning aka First Day of School_

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked at the clock.

It read 5:37 a.m.

I sneaked out the door and slipped into my car.

I needed to make a quick stop before school, and it **wasn't** an option!

I turned it on with a turn of the key, it purred lightly in response.

I then drove toward Suna.

"Afterall, something needs to be done about _this_!" I was referring to what I had to wear.

My uniform!

It consists of a white button up blouse, a red lace for a ribbon underneath it's collar, a black skirt that reached to just above the knee, black stockings that covered everything below the knee, and white uniform shoes.

_This_ needs a makeover pronto!

* * *

**Nd again, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING! Just know that no matter what, I won't abandon and unfinished story! Cuz I hate when ppl do that, especially when it's a good one. Alright so plz review nd/or fave!**


	5. What the Hell

__

**"Konichiwiwa!" Lol that was what my little sister said to me while I was typing this! Anyaway, I kinda feel like no one has been reading this fanfic lately... not that I can blame them... Well, this chapter got it's name from Avril Lavigne's song "What The Hell" don't ask... my friend Kennedy got me hooked on this song! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!**

* * *

Chapter 5: What the Hell

Sakura's P.O.V

"Well, ma chérie. This is not a probem for Claude," I smiled, "Except for the fact that it is in such a short time."

I frowned.

"Maybe, you could wear this just for today and leave the rest here and pick them up when school is over."

"Claude, I **have** to make a **huge** impression on those Konoha bi-"

He looked at me warningly, he didn't like when I cursed. He always says, _"Mademoiselle! A beautiful young lady, such as yourself, must not use such foul language! It corrupts the pureness of the heart and soul."_

If that's the case, then my heart and soul must be black! I had to choose my words carefully.

"Awful girls, I **must** make a **huge **impression on those awful girls from Konoha." I held my head high as I said those words, he nodded in approval.

Since I didn't really have a mother figure in my life, Claude taught me my manners. And I'm grateful for that! I would rather have my dad gay and call Claude my mother instead of Kozakura being my mother! The slutty bitch that she is!

He sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what. You leave the other four uniforms with moi, and I will fix this one up quickly."

I hugged him in response. I mean, you couldn't resist not to! Yeah, he's gay, but he has all of the female population at his feet! Not to mention the male's.

Why? 'Cause he's fucking hot! It's like Cupid hand crafted every detail of him, making him a fucking sex god! He has blonde hair, baby blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, is well-built, and not to mention he has a sexy french accent!

"I am taking that as a 'oui'," I nodded, "Good!"

He raised my skirt slighty, "Now, we want something about mid-thigh."

"Yeah, it says 'hot', but not 'slut'."

"Precisely," he agreed.

He then went to my shirt, "For this," he grabbed some of it so it seemed tighter than it actually was. "Is this too much ?"

I shook my head, he then released it and took some measurements. I changed into my jogging suit. His co-workers took care of the garments from there.

He turned to me, "As for the ribbon," he looked at it, then at me, "Ma chérie, may I style your hair?"

"Yes, you may." I answered politely.

I sat down as he fiddled with my pink locks.

He made gentle curls on the ends and parted my bangs off to the left side. He put a ruby barret on the right side so the hairs that were too short didn't stick out.

"What are you going to do with the ribbon?" I asked curiously.

He took my loose hair and laid it on my right shoulder. Then he tied the ribbon around my hair, making a low side ponytail.

I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring his work, but I felt that something was missing.

"Would you like me to ehance your beauty with cosmetics?" Claude asked, as if knowing already.

I noticed something. I looked familiar, I looked like someone that I knew. I looked like my mother! I didn't like that!

"Yes, but I want it subtle." I answered harshly, due to the fact that when my mother was young she looked almost exactly like this.

Claude understood, he knew my mother well. He _was_ her stylist. Until her husband, Alfred, got her a personal one. Though, in my opinion... she's not that great. Nothing compared to Claude!

Claude added mascara, fine eyeliner, and pink lipgloss.

"Is that good?" he questioned.

"It's fine," I said. He looked like he wanted to hear more than just 'fine', I smiled, "It's perfect!"

He nodded in satisfaction. One of his co-workers brought him my uniform, he thanked them then gave them to me and pointed toward the changing room.

* * *

I came out of the dressing room then started to strut with attitude, pretending to be a top model on a runway. Claude clapped while laughing.

He signaled me to twirl with a rotational movement of his fingers. I obeyed and twirled for him. He smiled in awe.

"Moi, I have made, yet another, fair maiden joyful. Haven't I?" He adjusted my hoop earings.

I nodded, "Yes, Claude! You sure have!"

"Good! Now go show those chiennes (A/N: Bitches) what you are made of!"

I laughed while he pulled me into a quick hug.

* * *

I was nearing the Hidden Leaf Academy. I pulled into the parking lot and I noticed that I wasn't the only one that "fixed" my uniform.

I parked next to an old van and a jet black 2011 Mustang V6. I grabbed my black Louis Vuitton handbag and locked the car before taking a deep breath.

_'Huge impression, Sakura!' _I thought, _'Show these bitches what you're made of!'_

I boldly walked towards the entrance of the building, holding my head high. Also, making sure I looked seductively at the same time.

I got whistles from many guys and girls would hit their boyfriends just because they were staring.

And I was enjoying every second of it.

I felt someone come behind me.

"Come on. I'll show you where the principle's office is."

I recognised that voice. It belonged to my boyfriend, Sasori."

I smiled. He took my hand and led me to the office.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called, Karin was with her.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun! Tell Karin what she missed on Saturday!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Why don-"

"Ino! Karin!" Ami interrupted.

I guess she spotted me as well.

"O-oh! Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were here!" She suddenly became glued to my side.

"Ami, what do you want?" Karin asked, slighty harsh.

"Oh, right! You'll never guess what I saw!"

"Ooh! What? What? What?" Ino asked repeatedly. The bitch loved gossip.

"The new girl's such a slut!" Ami responded.

**This** got meinterested.

"You mean the one with the pink hair?" Karin asked, her hands clenched into fists.

_'Pink. What an unusual hair color.'_

"Yeah, she's already got a senior wrapped around her finger! The whore!"

_'What senior?'_

"What senior?" Ino questioned.

It was kind of like she read my mind.

"Sasori, from what I've heard!"

_~Beginning of Flashback~ _

_"Well, you know. I mean, Sasori has only been with us for about two, almost three _

_months know. And he's become very popular with the ladies." _

_I scoffed, "Yeah, with the__** old**__ ladies."_

_"Actually, he has a girlfriend now. She's about your age and she's moving to Konoha. He says that before he moved here, she was his girlfriend back in Suna." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

_'So, Itachi was right after all.' _

"Damn! She got him? He's so fucking hot!" Ino then turned to face me, "Of course, he's **nothing** compared to you, Sasuke-kun!"

I rolled my eyes.

"That girl's such a whore! You should've seen her! I wouldn't be surprised if she worked as a prostitute! Always having a fuck-for-all! Paying guys just to sleep with her!"

_'Now __**that **__I wouldn't mind paying for.'_

"Ami." Karin said warningly. The said girl looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk about my little sister like that!" Karin spat.

Both Ami and Ino were shocked.

Ami laughed, shortly Ino followed.

"Don't make me laugh, Karin!" Ami said while laughing.

"Yeah, there's no way that's Forehead!" Ino added.

_'Forehead... Now why does that sound familiar?'_

"She must be following her mother's footsteps!" Ami exclaimed.

They both laughed.

Karin turned around and walked in the other direction.

Ino was about to go after her when Ami stopped her.

"No, let her join her whore of a sister."

Ino simply obeyed.

I decided that it was my turn to leave.

I left silently, making my way inside of the building.

_'Sasori's __**girlfriend**__, huh?' _

I smirked.

_'I guess I'll just have to change that!' _

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

We arrived at the principle's office.

I gave Sasori a chaste kiss before entering.

There was a lady with blonde hair and light brown (A/N: Or is it hazel?) eyes.

"Hi! I'm the new transfer student, Sakura Haruno."

"Ah yes. We've been expecting you." she gestured me to sit down on the seat in front of her desk. I did as she wanted.

"Alright Haruno, Sakura! Here is your schedule!"

She handed me the a slip of paper that read:

_1st period- English Language Arts with Mr. Kakashi_

_2nd period- Gym with Mr. Gai_

_3rd period- French with Mr. Asuma_

_4th period- Social Studies with Mr. Ibki_

_5th period- Lunch_

_6th period- Science with Mr. Iruka_

_7th period- Mathematics with Ms. Anko_

_8th period- Art with Mrs. Kurenai_

"Um, thank you Principle," I looked at the name that was on her desk, "Principle Tsunade." I slightly bowed.

"Now, Miss Haruno, go to class! Before you are even more late than you already are!"

"H-hai!"

I hurried out the door.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

The late bell rang.

_'Oh well, Kakashi's always late anyway. No harm done.'_

I heard the sound of someone's feet, like they were running.

I glanced back to see flash of pink.

_'There's no running in the halls.' _I smirked.

As the person came by I "accidently" slid my foot in front of there's. The person obviously fell.

Then it was like time slowed down.

I noticed the pinkette was a girl.

_"You mean the one with the pink hair?" Karin asked. _

_"Yeah, she's already got a senior wrapped around her finger! The whore!" _

_"Don't talk about my little sister like that!" Karin spat. _

Their conversation ran through my head.

Then I reliezed, _'Sasori's girlfriend!' _

With instict I swiftly wrapped my arm around her, catching her before she hit the ground.

_'Damn, she's heavy!' _

I leaned her against my chest for support, as she recovered from her shock.

She smelled sweet, like cherries. I don't usually like sweet things, but it suited her pretty well.

I guessed I got so inflatuated with her scent that my body started moving on its own.

My other arm wrapped around her.

I whispered in her ear, "Are you alright? You know, pretty girls, such as yourself, should be careful."

She looked up at me. No, she wasn't pretty! She was definitely more than just pretty. She was fucking gorgeous! Is this really Karin's sister?

I mean yeah, Karin's pretty. But, this girl is, woah!

I noticed her staring at me. Well, who wouldn't be? But, her stare was getting darker by the moment.

She pushed away from me and started walking away, while looking between her schedule and the room numbers.

_'Heh. Silly girl!'_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! Not even first period and I already have had the _pleasure_ to see the guy that I've been erasing form my brain! Kami must hate me!

I suddenly felt someone behind me. I glanced sideways and noticed black hair and pale skin.

_'Holy crap!' _I almost jumped.

_He_ grinned and regained _his_ posture.

"You don't need to worry about being on time to Kakashi's class you know." _He _said, "The lazy batard's always late."

"Well, I don't care! I'm always on time, today's just an exception."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

...

...

...

"Um... why are you following me?"

"Hn."

"I said, 'Why are you following me?'"

"It's 'I asked' not 'I said'."

"Whatever, don't ignore the question!"

"I'm not the one following, that's you."

"Me? I'm going to my class!"

"So am I."

"Wait, don't tell me your..." I trailed off.

"Glad you finally caught on Pinkie."

_'Pinkie?... Pinkie?' _

"Well well well. If it isn't Uchiha. Thinking you could come late? How sad." said a silver haired man.

"I was escorting the new girl." _He _said reffering to me.

"Ah yes," the man looked at me, "New student."

"Good morning Mister," I used my innocent façade. I bowed, "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I felt _his _gaze upon me. Not like I cared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Haruno. I'm Kakashi Hatake, an English professor."

"Yes, your my first period teacher." I smiled.

"It's good that I have **some** good students this year, hmm." Kakashi was looking directly at _him_, and _he _was glaring right back.

"Get in class!" Kakashi pointed to the door.

As soon as _he_ entered, screeches, sighs, and screams were heard.

_'What the hell?' _

"After you, Miss Haruno."

"Why thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

_'Huge impression, Sakura!' _I thought, _'Huge impression!'_

I entered the room. As I did, every mouth in the room shut. If you had dropped a pin, you could hear the echo.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Her name is Sa-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up and hugged me.

He earned glares from many guys, though he was oblivious to then all, of course.

I had no choice, but to hug him back. After all, it** is **Naruto!

There were many whispers such as, "Wow she's so fucking hot!" "What a slut!" "How'd a guy like Naruto, get a goddess like that?"

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi finished, giving him a look that clearly said, 'That's enough!'

Naruto sat back down, next to _him_!

"You will be sitting next to Karin and Hinata. Girls, raise your hands."

I saw Karin and a seat between her and another girl, which is probably the one named Hinata.

I gracefully walked toward my seat and sat down.

Karin turned her head. The other girl, Hinata, politely smiled.

"Um... h-hello! My name is H-hinata Hyuga." Hinata bowed her head slightly, "N-nice to meet you, H-haruno-san!"

She kind of reminded me of Matsuri in a way. I smiled back.

"Please, Hinata-chan! Call me Sakura!"

"H-hai! S-sakura-chan!" Hinata flushed.

"Alright, now Sakura will need someone to show her around!" Kakashi started while eyeing the class.

"Ha! Who would want to show _her_ around! She can just go around asking any guy in the hall, thanking them with a quick fuck! Ne, Sasuke-kun." A girl said.

She had amber eyes and purple hair. She looked quite familiar.

"Hn." _He _answered.

"Watch your language, Ami!"

_'Ami!'_

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei!" Ami answered, annoyed.

Kakashi turned to_ him_,"Well Mr. Uchiha, since you've been **so** polite to this young lady. Why don't you be her guide, hm?"

My shot towards my teacher.

_'What is he insane? Seriously! What. The. Hell?'_

* * *

**Okey dokey! Well I might not be able to update in a while! Sucks I know! But, I will come back when I have the chance! Please R&R**


	6. Bring Fourth the Havoc

**When I was in the middle of writing this my little sister came up to me and said, "I'm gonna kick your ass!" then got in a karate pose (she takes karate) LOL and couple of of days ago she comes to me and asks, "(My Name) what does a bitch mean?" she's only five! FIVE! I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY 4 SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I didn't mean for it to be this late, really I didn't! I had a little disease called Writer's Block, heard of it. Then I asked my friend for help and she got Writer's Block too! IT'S CONTAGIOUS! So then I got a really great idea, so I'm typing for hours and hours and hours and it's a couple sentences from being complete. So, when I go to save it I accidentally delete it... all of it! I was so upset, so I had to rewrite/type this whole chapter. There's also a preview of another story that I'm gonna write in the summer, since everything was deleted I made the preview shorter, sowwy. Anyway, please enjoy X3!**

**

* * *

**

Peviously on Let's Play!

_Kakashi turned to __**him**__, "Well Mr. Uchiha, since you've been __**so**__ polite to this young lady. Why don't you be her guide, hm?"_

_My eyes shot towards my teacher._

_**'What is he insane? Seriously! What. The. Hell?'**_

Chapter 6: Bring Fourth the Havoc

Sakura's P.O.V

_He _smirked. My jaw dropped. Seriously! Who did Kakashi-sensei think he was?

_He _turned to look at me, "My pleasure."

I scoffed, "I swear my life is a living hell!"

"W-what are yo-you talking about, S-sakura-chan? You-you're beautiful! A-and sm-smart and... and..." I was shocked at Hinata's words, "A-and brave!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you. I've been needing to meet at least someone as mature as you. Afterall, I'm in a school full of whores! Both male and female!"

She blushed and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"You've just brightened my day!"

She gave me a surpriseded look.

"And I'm **not** lying! I hope we can be good friends!"

She nodded shyly.

Hinata...

She's so innocent, mature, shy, kind, and her presence alone was comforting. She was someone that you wanted by side!

"Alright, class..." I looked out the window. Washing out all of the world around me and sighed.

_"Remember Sakura. You have to scar this school before you bring it to ruins."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's P.O.V

She seemed completely dazed while looking out the window.

I felt someone poke me and decided to ignore it.

The person started poking me repeatedly, I scowled.

Then I felt a slight shove, "Oi, Teme!" Naruto harshly whispered.

I glared at him, "Hn?"

"No." He crossed his arms.

I raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"She's off limits."

I smirked, "Says you."

"I mean it, Teme! You can't have her!"

"Why, you want her?"

He looked apalled, "Dude, that's fucking gross! She's my cousin!"

_'So that explains the whole thing that happened just a couple of minutes ago.'_

"So."

"Our parents are siblings!"

That wasn't what I meant.

"So, it doesn't mean that I can't."

"Yeah, it does!"

"It doesn't mean I won't."

"I'll make sure you won't!"

"I'd like to see you prove that."

"Don't think you have a chance! If it's not me, it's Deidara! If it's not Deidara, it's Sasori!"

"In that case, it'll be simple."

"Look! Just, leave her alone! She doesn't even want to be here! She was forced to come here against her free will!"

_'Even better.'_

"Hn."

"Hmph!" Dobe just crossed his arms and looked toward the board.

* * *

_Lunch Period_

_

* * *

_

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked into the cafeteria. It somehow reminded me of Suna's. Everyone sat at there proper tables. I didn't really, what you might say... "fit in".

I thought about maybe sitting with Naruto, but then I saw him with a whole bunch of guys... including _him!_ I couldn't do that!

I scanned the area. I spotted Hinata in the distance. A little advice: On your first day, always, and I mean **always**, make a friend before lunch! It helps, a **lot**!

I walked over to where Hinata was sitting. There was only two other people at the table besides her, a girl and a guy.

When I approached them, they all turned there heads to see me. Hinata smiled and gestured me to sit with them.

"Tenten-chan, L-lee-kun! T-this is who I was telling y-you about!"

The girl had medium brown hair wrapped in two buns on top of her head and warm, chocolate eyes.

She smiled. "Hi," she put out her hand, "I'm Tenten!" I shook her outstreched hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. Oh! I'm Sakura by the way!"

"Ah, Sakura." I heard someone sigh, I looked to whom it was coming from.

The guy that was sitting at the table just a few moments ago was kneeling on the ground like a knight.

"The most beautiful name to fit the most beautiful woman," he said still with his head bowed. I could only see his shiny, bowl-styled haircut.

He was starting to make a scene, **everybody** was watching.

"Uh excuse me... uh... what's your name?"

His head shot up and Kami I wish that it hadn't!

My eyes widened at his appearence.

His eyebrows were at _least_ as thick as my wrist! His eyes were beyond creepy! And he was wearing a green spandex suit!

_'Holy fuck!'_ I thought.

He gently took my hand and kissed it. Honestly... I was slightly disgusted.

"My name is Rock Lee! And YOU, are by far, the most gorgeous, graceful creature that has **ever** roamed the earth!"

_'Wow!... That may have been the best complment that I have ever recieved!'_

"T-thank you." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"You have taken my heart with just one glance of those lovely emerald eyes of yours!"

"Aheh." I half chuckled nervously.

"I LOVE YOU!"

My jaw dropped.

_'WHAT?'_

Gasps filled the room.

_'Holy shit! Kami, help me!'_

"Uh... um, I'm so sorry Lee, but uh... I already have a boyfriend."

Tears fell down his cheeks anime style as he cried.

I felt horrible!... I felt like a BITCH!

"Alas! I shoud have known that a fair maiden, such as thee, already has the company of a man!" He posed dramatically, looking away while putting the back of his palm on his forehead as if her were about to faint. Then he looked back at me, still grasping my hand.

"So instead I ask mildly for your forgiveness, as well as your friendship, so that I may be there in your time of need!"

"You seem like such a nice person and I would be a fool to not have someone as nice as you be my friend. So, I accept your apology and your friendship."

"Oh, thank you!" He sprang up and hugged me.

"Uh huh..."

He stuck to me longer than expected. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Uh, Lee...?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"Remember... boyfriend... you... too close."

"Oh!" Lee quickly jumped off of me. " My apologies, Prin-"

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Sakura-hime!"

I glared at him until he got the message.

He gulped, "S-sakura-chan?"

I put on a bright smile in approval.

I took a look around to see that every one was staring at us.

I sighed and stood up.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you going?" Lee asked.

I grabbed my black Louis Vuitton handbag, "I have to go to the bathroom," I lied.

"Do you know where it is?" Tenten asked.

_'Fuck no!'_

"Yeah! So... I'll be back, 'kay!" I walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the courtyard.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Hey, did anyone watch the game last night?" Kiba asked.

They all started talking about how it ended and all that other crap.

I was just scannng the cafeteria to see who would my next target. A lot of girls either sent flirtatious signals or blushed. Then... I saw her.

Sakura walked into the cafeteria. I kept looking at her until I felt someone nudge me.

I turned to see Naruto shaking his head slowly as if warning me. Like I'd actually listen to him.

I just _pretended_ that I wasn't looking at her so I can stop the dobe from giving me his lame threats.

I would have expected her to sit with Naruto because she was really the only person she probably felt comfortable around. I noticed her looking at Naruto and she looked like that's what she wanted to do, but then she noticed me and immediately started to scan the rest of the cafeteria.

She walked over to where Hinata, Tenten, and weirdo Lee were sitting.

When she approached them, they all turned there heads to see me. Hinata smiled and gestured her to sit with them.

I guessed that she had already made friends with her.

Tenten introduced herself to Sakura, they seemed to like eachother. I didn't fail to notice how that creep was looking at her.

"Ah, Sakura." he sighed, she looked at him.

He was kneeling on the ground like a knight.

"The most beautiful name to fit the most beautiful woman," he said still with his head bowed. I guess could only see the top of his head because she wasn't horrified... yet.

He was starting to make a scene, **everybody** was watching with interest.

"Uh excuse me... uh... what's your name?" Sakura asked.

_'Wait for it.'_

His head shot up and her face was priceless!

Her eyes widened in horror at his appearence.

_'Oh, it get's better.'_ I thought.

He gently took my hand and kissed it. She was slightly disgusted.

Rage filled me. How **dare** he!

"My name is Lee! And YOU, are by far, the most gorgeous, graceful creature that has **ever** roamed the earth!"

_'Tch, hopw cheesy.'_

"T-thank you." A slight blush crept its way onto her face.

_'Oh __**hell**__ no!'_

"You have taken my heart with just one glance of those lovely emerald eyes of yours!"

"Aheh." She half chuckled nervously.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Her jaw dropped.

_'WHAT?'_

Gasps filled the room.

_'I'm going to wring his neck.'_

"Uh... um, I'm so sorry Lee, but uh... I already have a boyfriend."

_'Rejected!'_

Tears fell down his cheeks anime style as he cried.

In my opinion, he got what was coming to him.

"Alas! I shoud have known that a fair maiden, such as thee, already has the company of a man!" He posed dramatically, looking away while putting the back of his palm on his forehead as if her were about to faint. Then he looked back at her, still grasping her hand.

"So instead I ask mildly for your forgiveness, as well as your friendship, so that I may be there in your time of need!"

"Pssh. How more pathetic can you get."

"You seem like such a nice person and I would be a fool to not have someone as nice as you be my friend. So, I accept your apology and your friendship."

My eyes widdened slightly. _'You have just got to be kidding me.'_

"Oh, thank you!" He sprang up and hugged her.

"Uh huh..."

After a while, she looked like she was starting to get uncomfortable.

Let. Go. Dumbass.

"Uh, Lee...?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"Remember... boyfriend... you... too close."

"Oh!" Lee quickly jumped off of me. " My apologies, Prin-"

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Sakura-hime!"

She glared at him.

He gulped, "S-sakura-chan?"

She put on a bright smile in approval.

She took a look around, then sighed and stood up.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you going?" Lee asked.

She grabbed her pusre, "I have to go to the bathroom."

She was one of the worst liars that I've ever seen.

"Do you know where it is?" Tenten asked.

_'Doubt it.'_

"Yeah! So... I'll be back, 'kay!" She walked out of the cafeteria.

After awhile I got bored. I stood up. They all looked up.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Kiba asked.

"Restroom."

I walked out of the cafeteria and began to search for the pinkette.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I grabbed out my cell from my bag and dialed a number. Temari's number.

Ring... ring... r-

_"What?"_

"Alright, I might need like a couple months in order for the plan to be set in motion."

_"Oh, no, 'Hi' or 'How have you been' gee thanks."_

"Well, I didn't exactly get a 'Hello' either."

_"Well, __**hell**__o_ _Sakura!"_ **(A/N: I bolded it that way on purpose.)**

"Why Temari, how have you been?"

_"Alright, so what did you need?"_

"Just give me like about... three to four months. Maybe more."

_"Sakura! That's basically the whole school year!"_

"Fine! Maybe a little less, but... there's _some_ things that **need** to be changed around here!"

_"What __**things**__ exactly?"_

I could feel the smirk rise on the other line.

"People."

I sat at the base of a tree.

_"Why?"_

"Because, there's a some people that I want to, you know... _have fun with_."

_"You mean Sasori?"_

"No! Not Sasori! Other people, people who need to learn their place!"

_"Yeah? Like who?"_

"Uh... um... like, like that bastard!"

_"Who?"_

"There's this _guy _who just needs to learn _his_ place!"

_"And where exactly _is _his place?"_

"Away from me!"

_"His name?"_

I sighed deeply.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

_"..."_

"Temari?"

_"Temari, Sakura-chan's talking to you."_

"Haku?"

_"Hai, Sakura-chan?"_

"How are things, since I... you know."

_"Left?"_

"Yeah... That."

_"Well, your fans miss you... Tremendously!"_

I giggled.

_"Temari-chan's saying that she's missing her partner in crime. And with Zabuza-kun... It's just not the same."_

I sighed, "What about Zazu?"

_"He says that he misses kicking ass."_

I laughed.

"So how are Kimi-kun and my sister?" I asked.

_"Kimimaro-kun says he's happy that it's more quiet without you."_

"The bastard!"

Giggling was heard on the other line.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, though I still managed to keep my

phone to my ear, my cheeks heated up.

_'Thank Kami no one's here!'_

I looked up to see a well built figure.

_'Holy shit! I spoke too soon!'_

My eyes widened as I took in the full view of the figure.

It was _Sasuke_!

_His_ face was void of any emotion completely.

_"Sakura-chan?"_

"H-haku, I-I'm going to have to call you-"

_Sasuke_ squatted down, his face only inches away from mine.

"-back..."

I didn't hear his response because _Sasuke_ took my cell phone and slid it shut. **(A/N: Kinda like the Rumor from Sprint.)**

I was about to protest, but before I was able to _he _did the unimaginable!

_He_ kissed me!_ He _fucking kissed me!... No wait!... _He _is **still **kissing me!

I knew that I had to get away from _him!_

_'But, _he_tastes so damn fine!'_

_His_ hands gently traced my curves, in response I gasped. I felt _him_ smirk in

the kiss as _he _slyly slid _his_ tongue into my mouth.

"Mm." I fisted _his_ hair.

_'WHAT THE __**FUCK**__ ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE A SUPER FUCKING HOT __**BOYFRIEND**__!'_

My eyes snapped at the realization.

_'I have a boyfriend!'_

Still being in shock I somewhat stumbled and _he _took it as an invitation.

Which it most certainly was not!

Now _he_ was on top of me.

ON TOP OF ME!

I don't even know how this even started! One minute I was talking to Haku on

the phone and the next, I'm making out with _Sasuke Uchiha_!

Holy fucking crap!

I tried shoving him off, but he wouldn't budge.

_'Now what?'_ I asked myself.

I started flailing my arms around so _he_ could get the message.

I heard footsteps.

_'Crap! This is the end!' _I thought.

I heard a growl, not from_ him_, but it did sound familiar.

_He _broke away from me.

_'It's about goddamn time!'_

My face blanched when I saw who it was.

No, it was not Sasori, but I think it would have been better if was.

Naruto had a scowl on his face. His face turning red with anger.

I gulped.

"N-naruto! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

He ignored me. Then I noticed that he was glaring at_ Sasuke_ the whole entire time. _Sasuke _didn't back down, _he _glared at Naruto with the intention to kill.

"I warned you, Teme!" Naruto spat.

"I'm aware."

"I Told You, Not Her!"

"I know."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!"

Sasuke just stood up onto his feet and left.

Naruto then rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

I nodded, "Thank you, Naruto!"

I hugged him, tightly.

"S-s-saku-kura**-** ch-chan..."

I reliezed that I was sufforcating him and immediately let go.

"Gomen, Naruto!"

We both laughed and walked to class.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I finally found her, she was in the courtyard talking on her cell.

"Just give me like about... three to four months. Maybe more."

_'For what?' I thought_

"Fine! Maybe a little less, but... there's _some_ things that **need** to be changed around here!"

_'What __**things**__?'_

"People."

She sat at the base of a tree.

_'Like who?'_

"Because, there's a some people that I want to, you know... _have fun with_."

_'Screw your boyfriend! I'll have fun with you!'_

"No! Not Sasori! Other people, people who need to learn their place!"

_'Damn, she didn't mean it like that. Still, I would though.'_

"Uh... um... like, like that bastard!"

_'Who is this so called 'bastard'?' _I wondered

"There's this _guy _who just needs to learn _his_ place!"

_'Who?'_

"Away from me!"

_'That doesn't answer my question.'_

She sighed deeply.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

_'I need to learn __**my**__ place? I know __**my**__ place (inside you). Bitch, you need to learn __**your**__ place (and that's beneath me).'_

"Temari?"

_'Who's that? An old friend'_

"Haku?"

_'Another old friend?'_

"How are things, since I... you know."

_'You know what?'_

"Yeah... That."

_'Yeah what?'_

She giggled.

_'Annoying.'_She sighed, "What about Zazu?"

_'_She sighed, "What about Zazu?"

_'The bird from _The Lion King_?_

She laughed.

"So how are Kimi-kun and my sister?" I asked.

_'Karin's like five seconds away, why ask someone who's forty-five minutes away?... Lazy ass.'_

"The bastard!"

_'?'_

She pouted and crossed her arms over her, breasts.

_'Oh fuck, I think I'm getting hard!'_

She looked up at me.

... busted...

Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

I made my face as emotionless as possible.

"H-haku, I-I'm going to have to call you-"

I squatted down, her face only inches away from mine.

"-back..."

I took her cell phone and slid it shut.

She was about to protest, but before she was able to I kissed her.

She tasted sweet. I don't like sweets, but I sure like her! I wonder if she tastes sweet down there too... hmmm... well, only one way to find out!

My hands gently traced her curves, in response she gasped. I smirked in

the kiss and slid my tongue into warm cavern.

"Mm." She fisted my hair while she moaned.

_'You thought that you could resist me? Well, you're wrong.'_

She then somewhat stumbled and I climbed on yop of her.

She tried shoving me off, but he wouldn't budge. I wanted her! Now!

Then she started flailing her arms around like a total idiot.

I heard footsteps.

_'Go away!' _I thought.

I heard a familiar growl.

_I guess _he found me.

_'Just when it was getting good too.'_

I then broke away from her, just to comfirm who it was.

I saw Naruto had a scowl on his face. His face turning red with anger.

_'Yep, I was right. It is the dobe spoiling my fun.'_

Sakura gulped.

"N-naruto! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

Seriously, what a lame excuse.

She didn't get that he wasn't mad at her. Oh no, it was **me **who he was mad at.

He glared atme. Ididn't back down, we both glared at eachother with the intention to kill.

"I warned you, Teme!" Naruto spat.

"I'm aware."

"I Told You, Not Her!"

"I know."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!"

I had enough of the dobe's yelling so I just stood up and left.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" I heard him ask her.

"Thank you, Naruto!" I heard her answer.

There was a pain coming from the lower area of my body telling me, _'Fuck, fuck, I need a fuck!'_

I decided to leave school.

Instead of going home and taking a cold shower. I went to a brothel, so that I could get what I wanted.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I switched the lights off and walked over to my bed.

I flopped on it and screamed into a pillow in frustration.

Today was hell! And it was only the first day!

_'Just imagine the rest of the week.'_ I sighed.

I'd only have to stay in this hellhole until I place things in the proper places.

After lunch I found out that Hinata had a major crush on Naruto, I mean it was pretty obvious Tenten seemed to be somewhat attracted Neji, even though she seems like Miss Independent. And Lee… well, he kinda has his own thing going on.

I'm sure that Naruto would love Hinata and I believe that Tenten is beyond perfect for Neji! All Hinata and Tenten have to do is grab their attention, but for that to happen they need to stand out, in a positive way!

Hell, they're both gorgeous! All they need really is a trip to Suna Mall to go see the one and only Claude! He'd surely boost up their confidence in their beauty!

To be more social and independent I'm going to have to introduce them to Temari and Zabuza. After all, they did it for me! I can teach them how to be flirtatious and Haku can help them overcome their shyness!

As for the three bitches, I'd have to break them down... one by one! Then, when I move back to Suna, everything would be the way it should be.

It would be perfect!

My thoughts somehow wandered to Sasuke and about the little "moment" we shared. The tips of my fingers gently touched my lips. I remembered that after he left, nobody saw him for the rest of the day.

He was a good kisser! And he touched like a fucking god!

I knew that I couldn't give in! No matter how much of sex god he was it would ruin everything!

However, I can use him. After all, I am his best friend's cousin. And Naruto and I are very close.

I have made up my mind.

As of right now, everyone in Konoha are the pieces to the game I am going to play. And Uchiha, Sasuke is one of the main ones!

I slid underneath the covers and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, the preview is Sakura's dream. I'm going to make most, if not all, of my previews dreams. The fanfic is going to be based off of the game _American McGee's Alice_. Not the second though, the first one. Look it up online, for walkthroughs, I like Helloween4545's because 1. He has a british accent. 2. Because he's really funny! I really am just making the characters Naruto pplz, that's all. Tell me what you think, 'kay.)**

_~Sakura's Dream~_

_One second, I am in Asylum. The next, I am falling through an unknown, though familiar, blue dimension._

_"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. Soon the many blues turned to brown and I landed on the hard ground with a grunt._

_I looked at my surroundings._

_Dead grass, mushrooms, and a lot of rocks._

_My bottom was in pain from my landing, I struggled to stand up on my feet. I attepted to dust off the dirt from my dress and apron._

_"Please don't dawdle, Sakura."_

_I looked up to see the a familiar rabbit eared man. It was the White Rabbit, Kakashi. He was wearing the same garments as he was the last time I saw him._

_He wore white trousers, black leather gloves, a black top hat, a white button up shirt, a maroon blazer, and black dress shoes._

_"We're very late indeed." _

_Without another word he turned and ran, rather hopped, through what looked like a mine passageway._

_'Well, that was rude!' I thought._

_I simply looked toward the passageway that Kakashi had disappeared into, wandering if I should follow him or not._

_I didn't fail to notice someone appearing out of thin air. The creature looked my way and flashed a white toothy grin before walking towards me, his skeletal tail swinging abck and forth._

_Sasuke, the Cheshire Cat. He was taller, thinner, and paler than I remembered him to be. _

_His skin was covered in tattoos, he looked emaciated. He had an earring on his right black cat ear. He was wearing black skinny jeans, fitted white t-shirt that had many rips, a silver chain, and black sneakers. _

_His red eyes were never strayed from me. They then turned to their original color, obsidian._

_He had told me once, when I was little, that when his eyes were red he could predict other people's moves. He called it, the Sharingan. It was somethin that only he could do._

_I walked toward him._

_"You've gone quite mangy, Cat." I stopped after a few steps, "But your grin's a comfort."_

_He stopped when we were about a meter away from eachother._

_His expression became slightly annoyed, "And you've picked up a bit of an attitude."_

_He came right behind me, "Still curious,"then he bent down so that his mouth was next to my ear._

_"And willing to learn, I hope."_

_I spoke without looking at him, "Wonderland's become quite strange."_

_I then turned my head to him, "How is one to find her way?" I asked._

_"As knowing where you are going is preferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two. And I, myself, don't need a weathervane to tell which way the wind blows." Sasuke purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine._

_"Let your need guide your behavior."_

_He straightened himself. _

_"Surpress your instinct to lead."_

_He walked in front of me._

_"Pursue Rabbit."_

_He disappeared into thin air._

_Following Sasuke's advice, I ran towards the mine passageway. When I turned a courner I spotted a worker walking sluggishly._

_I walked up to him. _

_"Our land is destroyed. Our spirit crushed."_

_"Reminds me of Asylum. Is there no joy here?" I wondered._

_"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house."_

_The worker left without another word. _

_I looked for somewhere else to go. The only passageways were the one I had just came from and one with a huge gap with steam coming out of it. _

_Then I saw Sasuke leaning against a wooden structure._

_I was about to ask him what I should do when he spoke._

_"When the path is problematical, consider a leap of faith." I didn't understand his riddle._

_He gestured his hands towards the up rising steam, "Ride the wind." And vanished._

_I slowly walked onto the wooden plank._

_'It's now or never Sakura," I thought as I leaped._

**A'ight sooooo, I hoped you liked it. Sowwy for the late update, I truly am sowwy! Okay, if anyone, AND I MEAN _ANYONE_, has any ideas for future chapters I wanted to let you know that I'm openly accepting them, always was really. So if you have any just mention it in your review or PM me or something. And if you do I'll dedicate the chapter to you! And if it's not in this fanfic, then I'll tell you and put it in another one. I _will use _all ideas, just make sure they're reasonable. Thank chu 4 ur time-desu.**

* * *


	7. Oh, the Irony

**HEEEYYY GUYS! I am sorry that it took so long for me to update this chapter! I've just so busy with school and school plays that I play a bitchy snob; being really mean to a beyond sweet, cute little sixth grader that's also my friend and unwillingly going to parties that end up having shaving cream fights and walking from the end of the street all the way to my house because the police were blocking off my block due to a motorcycle/car crash that happened to occur right in front of my lawn and my sister that having a vomitting spree at the mall, strongly resembling a water fountain (from the food court all the way to the bathroom, yuck!) and getting another dog and cleaning the house and doing a 64 paged packet of homework and three projects and... just LIFE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wow... haven't done any of these in a while... is that a bad thing? Anywhoo I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**plz enjoy X3!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Oh, the Irony

Previously on Let's Play!

_~Sakura's Dream~_

_One second, I am in Asylum. The next, I am falling through an unknown, though familiar, blue dimension._

_"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. Soon the many blues turned to brown and I landed on the hard ground with a grunt._

_I looked at my surroundings._

_Dead grass, mushrooms, and a lot of rocks._

_My bottom was in pain from my landing, I struggled to stand up on my feet. I attempted to dust off the dirt from my dress and apron._

_"Please don't dawdle, Sakura."_

_I looked up to see a familiar rabbit eared man. It was the White Rabbit, Kakashi. He was wearing the same garments as he was the last time I saw him._

_He wore white trousers, black leather gloves, a black top hat, a white button up shirt, a maroon blazer, and black dress shoes._

_"We're very late indeed." _

_Without another word he turned and ran, rather hopped, through what looked like a mine passageway._

_'Well, that was rude!' I thought._

_I simply looked toward the passageway that Kakashi had disappeared into, wandering if I should follow him or not._

_I didn't fail to notice someone appearing out of thin air. The creature looked my way and flashed a white toothy grin before walking towards me, his skeletal tail swinging abck and forth._

_Sasuke, the Cheshire Cat. He was taller, thinner, and paler than I remembered him to be. _

_His skin was covered in tattoos, he looked emaciated. He had an earring on his right black cat ear. He was wearing black skinny jeans, fitted white t-shirt that had many rips, a silver chain, and black sneakers. _

_His red eyes were never strayed from me. They then turned to their original color, obsidian._

_He had told me once, when I was little, that when his eyes were red he could predict other people's moves. He called it, the Sharingan. It was something that only he could do._

_I walked toward him._

_"You've gone quite mangy, Cat." I stopped after a few steps, "But your grin's a comfort."_

_He stopped when we were about a meter away from each other._

_His expression became slightly annoyed, "And you've picked up a bit of an attitude."_

_He came right behind me, "Still curious," then he bent down so that his mouth was next to my ear._

_"And willing to learn, I hope."_

_I spoke without looking at him, "Wonderland's become quite strange."_

_I then turned my head to him, "How is one to find her way?" I asked._

_"As knowing where you are going is preferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two. And I, myself, don't need a weathervane to tell which way the wind blows." Sasuke purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine._

_"Let your need guide your behavior."_

_He straightened himself. _

_"Suppress your instinct to lead."_

_He walked in front of me._

_"Pursue Rabbit."_

_He disappeared into thin air._

_Following Sasuke's advice, I ran towards the mine passageway. When I turned a corner I spotted a worker walking sluggishly._

_I walked up to him. _

_"Our land is destroyed. Our spirit crushed."_

_"Reminds me of Asylum. Is there no joy here?" I wondered._

_"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house."_

_The worker left without another word. _

_I looked for somewhere else to go. The only passageways were the one I had just came from and one with a huge gap with steam coming out of it. _

_Then I saw Sasuke leaning against a wooden structure._

_I was about to ask him what I should do when he spoke._

_"When the path is problematical, consider a leap of faith." I didn't understand his riddle._

_He gestured his hands towards the up rising steam, "Ride the wind," and he vanished._

_I slowly walked onto the wooden plank._

_'It's now or never Sakura," I thought as I leaped._

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

BOOM!

I woke up, startled.

_'What the hell happened?'_

I found myself on the floor with an aching pain on my back.

By looking at the covers all over the bed and floor, I guessed that I fell off of the bed.

I thought about the dream that I had.

_'What was that about?'_

Kakashi as a rabbit and Sasuke as a smexy, badass cat!

.

..

...

..

.

I mean, Sasuke as an emo, perverted cat!... Yeah, that's what I meant.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Sakura-san, is everything alright in there?" a maid asked, timidly.

"Yeah, I just fell off of the bed! That's all, nothing to worry about."

Ever since I got here, I've been waited on, and I don't like that.

Not. At. All.

So I tell them to not bother me. I looked at the clock. It read 5:12.

"Shit! I'm late!"

I had to be at Clade's by six, but with the traffic and distance and all, I wouldn't be able to make it on time.

My "mother" and "sister" were probably still snoring their asses off and Alfred was probably already out of the house. It was time for me to get going.

I walked into the bathroom and got ready for school. After taking a shower, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and a pair of black uggs.

I grabbed my black handbag and headed out of my room.

I was rushing down the stairwell when I heard my name being.

_'Well, I was wrong. Alfred is home.'_

I walked over to the dining room where my step-father was currently eating breakfast at.

He gestured me to sit down. As I did, a plate of pancakes and various fruits was placed in front of me.

The food was tempting me, with its delicious smell wafting in the air like that. Curse breakfast foods!

I divided the pancakes with my knife and popped a slice in my mouth.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's not good to skip breakfast you know, it's the most important meal of the day. It gives you the energy you need."

"So? It's not a necessity." I kept munching on the soft pancakes.

"Actually, it is."

He was starting to bug me. I started eating the strawberries and blueberries that were on my plate.

"Not really."

"You need to have your three meals during the course of your day."

I swallowed the last berry, "No, I can live without it."

"It's healthier to have it though."

"Look, can we just get off if this subject already?" I was starting to get pissed.

"But, of course!" he sounded delighted at the suggestion.

I shrugged it off, "Good!"

I stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Sakura, honey, where are you going?" he asked.

_'Honey? Who's he calling Honey?'_

I gritted my teeth, "School."

"Why, it's too early for you to be going to school. Why don't you wait for Karin and go to school together." he suggested.

My jaw dropped.

_'Oh he did not just say what I thought he said!' I thought. _**(A/N: Fudge yeah he did!)**

_'Remember, Sakura. The plan, do it for the plan! Do it for Suna!'_

I faked a smile and in a fake cheery voice said, "Well, Alfred, I'd love to just sit around and wait for Karin. But, I have to go to school early because my... _guide_ has to show me around the school since... _they_ left early yesterday and couldn't show me around yesterday."

It was a lie, I couldn't tell that man my business. I barely fucking know him.

He nodded his head in understanding and with that, I left.

* * *

Matsuri's P.O.V

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen__,_

_I'm just beautiful me__!_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_You've got every right;_

_To a beautiful life,_

_C'mon__!_

_Who says__?_

_Who says you're not perfect__?_

_Who says you're not worth it__?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting__?_

_Trust me__,_

_That's the price of beauty__!_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful__?_

_Who __says?_

_Who says you're not star __potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential__?_

_Who says you can't be in movies__?_

_Listen to me, listen to me__!_

_Who says you don't pass the test__?_

_Who says you can't be the best__?_

_Who said, who said__?_

_Won't you tell me who said __that?_

_Yeah__!_

_Who __said?_

"Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty! Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful, who says?" I sang as the song ended.

I love Selena Gomez, she's my idol! Even if if she is dating that fag, Justin Bieber. **(A/N: Sorry for all you Beliebers that are reading this and the rest of his fans out there, I just don't have Bieber Fever. I got a vaccination for that after I thought that a girl was singing _One Time _and my friend told me it was a guy!)**

I shut off my radio/alarm clock and got out of bed.

I'm probably the happiest person alive on earth right now!

I'm still upset about Sari dating Gaara and about Sakura in Konoha, but it seems like things are turning around now!

Gaara came up to me yesterday and offered to be my biology tutor! In front of Sari! He said that before Sakura left, she called him and asked him to tutor me since she moving and wouldn't be able to. And he agreed! Temari probably forced him to, but who the fuck cares? Sari didn't look too happy about it.

When I told Ittetsu, he took it pretty well. He likes Sari, so he would rather me to be with Gaara.

Though, she has been pretty bitchy with us lately. She hardly hangs out with us anymore.

I sighed.

I sang, "Who says I can't be Gaara's girfriend? Who says that he can't be my tutor? Well, Selena, I'll tell you who said that. Yeah!"

_'Sari said that!' I smiled at the thought._

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I had already fetched my other uniforms from Claude. He offered to do my hair and make up today as well.

The make up was the same as yesterday. Mascara, fine eyeliner, and pink lipgloss.

My hair, however, was slightly different. He did a pair of low twintails, tied off with the ribbons from yesterday and today. The twintails, like the ponytail from yesterday, were gently curled on the ends. Though today, he parted my bangs through the middle and left them hanging.

I was on my way to school.

When I got there, I found the same exact parking spot that I had parked in yesterday empty. So I parked there because it was a pretty good parking space, number two to out of all of them be precise.

The number one parking spot was the one next to mine. Perfect shade spot, when mine was second best.

A perfect parking spot for the perfect car, the jet black 2011 Mustang V6. It really caught my attention. I admired the car.

Who drives it?

Who enjoys this sweet ride?

I got out of the car with my favorite black Louis Vuitton handbag in my hand.

I walked around the Mustang. I peered in through the tinted glass windows to try to find some type of clue as to who this fucking awesome car belongs to.

None.

It looked as though the car was brand new, straight from the store. No personal belongings, no nothing!

This person must be neat freak!... Maybe even a nerd.

I sighed in defeat as I pulled away from the lovely car and went to my first period class.

* * *

101AP's P.O.V

I laugh all evil like, "I bet chu wanna know who's car that is, dont't cha. But, I'm not gonna tell ya! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

You fanfic readers all look at me like I'm some friggin' physco and I stop.

I gave up, "Ok fine, I'll tell you already! You don't have to beg!"

Inner Sakura rolls her eyes at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"They didn't beg for shit, baka!'

"I know they didn't!"

She scoffed, "Sure!"

"Whatever! Let's just get on with the chapter!" I poured and crossed my arms in a childish manor.

Inner Sakura whispers to you readers of fanfiction, "Just ignore her."

"I heard that!" I yelled.

She turns to face me, "No one, and I **mean NO ONE**, wants to read about you! So shut the fuck up and sit your ass back on that chair and continue to type this fucking chapter until it is complete!"

She bent down to meet my gaze and said in a dangerously sweet tone, "Are you getting all of this?"

I nodded my head vigorously.

"GOOD! NOW MOVE IT! LET'S GO!"

I do as she says and continue to type, at the stake of dying.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I arrived at school and parked in my parking spot.

It's been mine ever since I was a freshman. It basically has my name written not just on it, but all over it. Under the ground and above it.

The best parking spot on campus, and everyone knows that it's mine. They don't even dare to go near it.

It was in a courner, so only one other person could park next to me. I have never had anyone park in that spot though. Not any of my friends, none of my enemies, not my brother, not even any of my fangirls. Which was a HUGE shock!

So, it surprised me that yesterday, after making out with that hot bitch, I saw another car parked in the spot where no one was brave enough to park.

It was just... odd.

Today though, it was like the usual, an empty space.

They were probably dared to park next to me or something stupid like that.

I got out of my car and entered the building.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

* * *

I was sitting in my Laguage Arts classroom. I was conversing with Kiba since Naruto happened to be ignoring me, Kakashi being late as usual. Then Sakura walked in.

Her arms were crossed. Her lips were pressed in a thin line. She looked as if she were thinking.

She sat down in her seat and sighed. She then blinked a few times and shot her eyes towards Naruto.

"Naruto," she called.

He whipped his head in her direction and ran up to her.

"Yeah?" Narutro asked.

"Who, in this school, owns a black 2011 Mustang V6?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a very nice car and I just wanted to know who it belonged to, that's all." Sakura respoded simply.

I smirked. Only one person in this entire school owns a ride like that, and that so happened to be yours truely.

_'So. She likes my ride now, does she?'_

I liked that, I liked that very much.

"Sakura-chan, there is only one person, that I know of, that owns that kind of car in that particular color," he stated.

"Who?" Sakura asked a little _too_ eagerly.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked into my Language Arts classroom.

My arms were crossed and my lips were pressed in a thin line.

I was thinking, wondering who that car belonged to. Trying to figure out to who it may have belonged to.

I sat down in my seat and sighed.

_'I could always ask someone, someone who knows everyone. Everyone and if they __had a car or not and what was it. Most likely I would have to look for a guy... __Like Naruto.'_

I then blinked a few times in realization.

**_'NARUTO!'_**

I shot my eyes towards Naruto.

"Naruto," I called.

He whipped his head in my direction and ran up to me.

"Yeah?" Narutro asked.

"Who, in this school, owns a black 2011 Mustang V6?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a very nice car and I just wanted to know who it belonged to, that's all." I respoded simply.

There was a pause.

"Sakura-chan, there is only one person, that I know of, that owns that kind of car in that particular color," he stated.

"Who?" I asked a little too eagerly.

He gulped.

_'Uh oh! That's never a good sign! Oh pleeeaaassee Kami don't let it be–"_

"Sasuke."

Holy. Shit.

My eyes widened, "You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head in response, "Sorry."

My jaw dropped.

"Liar, you have no idea what you're talking about!" I accused.

"Actually, I do. He's driven me home enough times for me to know what car he drives."

I wasn't believing this! Any of this!

"Why does it matter anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I... I have taken an interest in the car, that's all." I said half truthfully, hoping he would believe me entirely.

"Yeah, she is a pretty sweet ride!"

I nodded my head at his comment.

"It's his favorite too, but he doesn't use it with girls."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement, "What do you mean, 'he doesn't use it with girls'?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"He means that Sasuke doesn't bring any girls within five meters of his Mustang, plus it's the only girl he rides more than once!"

Naruto and the brown haired boy with red, triangular tattoos laughed at the his comment.

"Yeah, it's the only serious relationship he's ever had! She keeps him coming back for more!" Naruto joked, and they both laughed some more.

I couldn't help, but to join in on all of the fun.

It was quite ridiculous that the almighty Uchiha, Sasuke has never been in a serious relationship, only in hook-ups or one night stands! Even Naruto was one step ahead of the cocky, arrogant Uchiha! Now** that** was what you call, pathetic!

_'Ha! He's sooooo lame!' _I thought.

"I bet you he can't even handle a serious relationship!" exclaimed the brown haired male with the triangular tattoos.

"Then you **know** you're gonna lose the bet, Kiba!" Karin shouted.

I scoffed, "Puh-lease! The only thing he's good for is breaking girls' hearts!"

"That is sooo not true!" defended Ino.

"Bitch, please! You damn well **know** I'm right!" I countered.

"Bitch, you better watch yourself before you get fucked up!" Ami threatened.

"You don't scare me, whore!"

"Who are **you** to be, going around calling people whores?"

"I'm Haruno, Sakura! The bitch that's gonna beat the shit outta yah!" I was starting to get all Tayuya on her, but like I give a fucking shit!

We were all up in each others' faces.

In the background you could here the crowd chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"**You** are going to beat the shit out of moi?" Ami asked.

I hated that, I HATED when people speak French like they actually know the language! It was downright stupid, especially in these type of occasions!

She laughed without humor, "Oh! I don't **think**_ so_!"

"No, you're right. Yah **know**_ so_!"

"Bitch! Imma fuck you up!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs.

I wasn't scared of her, not the least bit frightened.

But, before she was able to lunge at me, _he_ stepped in between us, blocking us from getting to each other and clawing the others' eyes out from their sockets.

"The only one here who's going to be fucking here, is me."

"B-but, Sasuke-kun! You heard how she insulted you! I was only trying to–"

_He_ did something so, so... Unexpected. _He_ glared at her! _He_ glared at Ami!

_He_ glared at one of _his_ whores! Holy crap! Pigs must be flying!

"I-I am sooo sorry Sasuke-kun! I–"

_He_ ignored her and whispered in my ear, "After school, meet me in the courtyard. There are some things that we need to talk over."

And with that, _he_ left the classroom.

_'What things?'_ I thought, curiously.

* * *

**_Yet, Another Time Skip_**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

It was like fifteen minutes until the bell is supposed to ring.

I was as bored as _hell_!

I looked at Hinata.

She was writing her notes down in gorgeous calligraphy.

_'Wow! She has **really **__nice handwriting!' I thought._

I was already done with my notes since I was a fast writer, so was Hinata; however, she actually writes neatly.

I don't. I mean yeah, it's legible and kind of neat... somewhat... sort of... people used to copy my notes **all of the time!** So, of course it has to be neat in some way, shape, or form!

Her, Hinata's, work is a piece of art! She must be a great artist to be able to write like that with just a regular pen! **(A/N: That's how my art teacher writes so, that's where I got the idea from.)**

I lightly tapped her shoulder when she was done.

She flinched slightly then when she noticed that it was me, she relaxed.

"Gomen, Hina-chan!" I apologized in a whisper.

She just shook her head, "N-no, you sh-shouldn't be. I-I mean, it's really not y-your fault!"

This girl has to learn to not be so damn shy! And Imma gonna teach her how, with my Suna pals of course!

Then, the lightbulb floating on top of my head blinked on.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Hey! I was just wondering that _may-_be you and Tennie-chan could, you know, sleep over for the weekend?" I asked.

"W-well, I... um... I-I don't know about Tenten-chan, b-but I-I'd love too!"

I was about to squeal (much like one of _Sas**GAY**_'s fangirls) and tackle her in a hug (kinda like what I did to Haku) when she spoke again.

"I j-just have to ask my f-father for permission first!"

"Your dad better say yes or I'll–"

_RIIIIING!_

I laughed.

Hinata giggled lightly, kind of like a princess, and started to pack her belongings. As so did I.

She waved, "G-goodbye, S-sakura-chan! See y-you at lunch!"

I waved back, "See yah later Hina-chan!"

Then I felt a well-built, warm body.

I turned around to find my sexy Sasori in front of me.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Sasori lifted my chin up and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Aww, Sasori-kun. You're so sweet!"

I pulled him down to kiss me more fully, passionately.

I felt someone nudge me, I pulled away to see Deidara with a disgusted look on his face.

Sasori sighed, "What do you want, Deidara?"

"Sorry for interrupting your little... _session, _but I believe that Imouto has classes to attend and come to think of it, **SO DO WE**!" Deidara grabbed Sasori by his collar and started to drag him away. Deidara waved and flashed a smile, "Oh! I almost forgot! Ja ne, Imouto!"

I giggled and waved back, "See you soon, Niisan! Sasori-kun!"

Sasori mouthed, "Help me!"

I just smiled and walked to class.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

I was waiting for him to come, he promised to meet me here at exactly this time.

.

..

...

..

.

_**'WHERE THE HELL IS THAT TEME ANYWAY?' **_I thought.

I spotted Teme coming towards me.

"Finally! Teme, where the hell have you been?" I yelled.

"School."

"Don't play smart ass with me!"

"Dobe, can you shut up just for once?" he sighed, "What did you want me for?"

"I've decided..."

"On?"

"That I'd let you date Sakura-chan."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hn?"

I grinned evilly.

"_If_ you can prove to me that you are worthy of being a good boyfriend in a **commited **relationship!"

"And just how am I going to prove to you exactly?" he asked.

"Date someone, anyone, for _at least_ a month... If you can... you know, doing all that romantic, un-Temelike jazz. Then, only then, will I help you win the heart of my dear and beautiful cousin, Sakura."

He turned to walked away, "Wait!" I called out.

He stopped.

"No," he began, "I don't need your assistance to get to _her_, but..." he turned to face me and smirked, "You **know** that I can't back down from a challenge."

I grinned at his damn Uchiha pride, "So that means that you're doing it!" I put out my hand.

He took mine firmly with his own, "Hell yeah it does."

Then, we shook on it. After this there is **no** backing down!

Our eyes staring at each other with determination, azure clashing with ebony.

* * *

Karin's P.O.V

I raised my hand, "Anko-sensei!" I called.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What, Karin?"

"May I use the restroom?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just go! And make it fast!"

I walked out of the classroom and made my way towards the girls' bathroom.

I entered and looked into the mirror.

Yeah, I was pretty. I was lucky, even.

I had natural beauty, like my mother once had; however, Sakura was more... Exotic, like our mother.

Compared to her I'm just average, plain. I lucked out with my father's hair color, but I was fortunate enough to get my mother's eyes.

Sakura and I resemble our mother greatly. Same breasts, ass, curves, mouth, legs.

Although, I have sharper facial features that make me look much older while Sakura does not.

Though, Sakura looks more innocent and cute. Unlike our mother and I, she has huge doe eyes.

I have a lightly tanner complexion than her, coming from our father, while Sakura is on the paler side, like our mother.

I fixed my glasses. Also, Sakura had perfect eyesight, which I did not.

I sighed.

_'He's only interested in her because she's new, that's all!'_ I told myself, knowing it was far from the truth.

I walked out of the girls' bathroom and when I was walking back to the classroom, I saw _him_!

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He was leaning against the lockers. He slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

I walked over to him, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"Ditching class?" I asked.

He just looked at me.

I took that as a "yes."

"Karin."

"Y-yes?"

There was silence.

"Go out with me."

It was supposed to be a question; though, it came out more as a demand rather than a question. But, a question nonetheless!

And hell I did **not** see this coming!

_'Maybe Sakura wouldn't be a problem after all,'_ I thought.

"Yes!" I said without hesitation.

I grabbed him and crashed my lips onto his.

It was even better than I would have **ever** imagined!

Things were finally going well for me and I was ecstatic!

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I leaned on one of the lockers and sighed.

_'I could always make her jealous, but none of her friends interest me. And random ones just won't do. Though, before... With her and Ami...'_

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

I slightly nodded my head in acknowledgement.

_'No, I have an even better idea,'_ I thought.

She walked over to me, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

Karin.

Of coarse, there was no better choice! Whether they have a good relationship or not, it doesn't matter. She'll get jealous either way, it was perfect.

I just shrugged.

"Ditching class?" Karin asked.

I just looked at her. **(A/N: He's secretly checking her out, but we all know that dear Saucy Cakes wouldn't be caught dead admitting that!... Yet.)**

_'Yeah, I'll be able to deal with that. Not the best, but fucking good enough,'_ I thought.

I decided that it was time to act.

"Karin."

"Y-yes?"

There was silence.

"Go out with me." I somewhat demanded.

You could tell by her face that she did not see this coming.

"Yes!" Karin said without hesitation.

She grabbed me and crashed her lips onto mine.

Although, I did not think that she would do that so quickly, I let her do what she wanted at that moment.

'And at this rate I'll have Sakura at my feet, begging for me to fuck her,' I smirked in the kiss as the thought crossed his mind.

It was a turn-on for Karin, I slid my arms around her petite waist and forcefully kissed her back to show her that (I) was in charge.

I earned a soft moan from the redheaded bitch.

Yes, I am the **one**, the one and only.

The **only** one in charge, I am the master and she was the loyal bitch that obeyed his every command.

* * *

Ino's P.O.V

I saw it, the whole entire thing.

"Go out with me."

He asked her out...!

He fucking asked **her** out!

"Yes!" she said without hesitation.

And she said yes! That fucking, backstabbing whore!

I would have expected Ami to do this, but Karin?... Never! She was too good of a friend, always! She alwaysー

She grabbed him and crashed her lips onto his.

_'What a good friend you are!'_

That was** totally** unforgivable! That bitch just crossed the line!

He smirked while kissing her.

He slid his arms around her fat waist.

She moaned!

That bitch! That should be me! Not you! Me!

I gritted my teeth and walked away from the sickening scene before my breakfast decided to regurgitate, I wouldn't want my Coach shoes to be covered with vomit and Sasuke-kun to think any less of me!

* * *

**Ooooookaaaaaaayyyyy. So I bet cha didn't see that comin' now did ya? You can expect to see more of Jealous Ino in the next chapter that I have been writing and I hope that I can update it faster! 3 U ALL!**


	8. A Deal with the Devil

**Ummm... hiya guys! I know I haven't updated in like five almost six months—especially when three of those months were summer vacation—well... really there were two small parts of this chapter that weren't completed and just yesterday I realized, "Hey! tomorrow's Naruto's birthday!" Thus, I have finished tthis chapter, YAYY! Actually I do belive that this is the longest chapter so far... though I'm not so sure due to the fact that I have another chapter that has over six thousand words so... Anywho, ****I actually hae a timeline written out for this story and last night I just filled in a huge gap so I should be updating faster, so that's a good thing yay!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto in ANY way, shape or form! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Let's Play!

_Ino's P.O.V_

_I saw it, the whole entire thing._

_"Go out with me."_

_He asked her out...?_

_He fucking asked her out!_

_"Yes!" she said without hesitation._

_And she said yes? That fucking, backstabbing whore!_

_I would have expected Ami to do this, but Karin?... Never! She was too good of a friend, always! She always—_

_She grabbed him and crashed her lips onto his._

'What a good friend you are!'

_That was totally unforgivable! That bitch just crossed the line!_

_He smirked while kissing her._

_He slid his arms around her fat waist._

_She moaned!_

_That bitch! That should be me! Not you! Me!_

_I gritted my teeth and walked away from the sickening scene before my breakfast decided to regurgitate, I wouldn't want my Coach shoes to be covered with vomit and Sasuke-kun to think any less of me!_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Deal with the Devil

Ino's P.O.V.

I looked around, searching for a certain color, a certain person.

I finally spotted pink!

"Found you!" I sang happily.

I skipped over to the table that she was currently sitting at and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to look at me, then scowled and turned away.

'_Oh, but I'm not gonna give up juussst yet!'_

So, I squeezed between her and that bushy-browed creep on the bench.

I glared at him and he scooted away, far away.

I turned to look at her; she was trying to ignore me. Ha! No one can ignore me, I mean come on!

I tapped her on the shoulder once again.

She didn't even spare me a glance, "What?" she spat, obviously annoyed.

"Why, Sakura!" I gasped while putting a hand on my heart, "That made me feel sooo... Sooooo... Unwanted...!"

"That's kinda the point."

"Sakura," I laid my hand on her shoulder, "My dear old friend," she glanced at me; then rolled her eyes.

"Can't we be like we were in the good old times?" I flashed a smile.

She turned her head to face me, "You mean how you ditched me because of your jealousy?" she scoffed, "Well, Ino. You don't have to worry about a little thing because I don't like him anymore!" she jabbed me on my shoulder with her pointer finger, "YOU can have him!"

I felt my eye start to twitch.

"Look, Missy! All I came here to do was to ask you if we could be friends again! But, NOOOO! You just can't let go, can you?"

"You betrayed me by becoming friends with Ami! How could I not let go?"

"I betrayed you? You're the one who lied to me!"

"What did I lie to you about, Ino?"

I snapped.

"Everything! You never told me how close you were to him! You never told me that you two were friends! Hell, you never even thanked me for all the things that I did for you!"

"Thank you for what? Stabbing me in the back?"

"For helping you come out of your shell! If it wasn't for me, you would have been a quiet, shy person for the rest of you miserable, pathetic life! Sasuke-kun wouldn't have asked Karin out! You—"

"He what?" she interrupted me.

"Sasuke-kun asked out Karin." I said, calming down slowly.

Her eyes widened, "He what?"

"I said, quote, 'Sasuke-kun asked out Karin.' Quote," I said while using the quoting hand signals.

"No, no, no. I know what you said, but Karin? As in my sister, Karin?"

"Hai."

"That bitch!"

"I know right! She stole my Sasuke-kun! I mean, I thought we were friends! I guess not!" I scoffed.

"Not Karin! Sasuke!"

I turned to glare at her, hard.

"Sasuke-kun is NOT a bitch! I repeat, NOT!"

She ignored me and kept on blabbering, "Who the hell does this bastard think he is?"

"The great and fabulous Uchiha, Sasuke." Tenten said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Sakura didn't look too happy about the two new "love birds". Now was the time to act.

"Sakura, you're not happy with them together now? Are you?" I asked.

"Oh, hell no!"

'_That's what I thought.'_

"Why?"

"He's a pervert! And I don't want him roaming around in my house! Then when he cheats on Karin with some other slut, I'm going to have to deal with her loud, obnoxious cries, day and night, 24/7!"

"Though I absolutely disagree with your opinion on Sasuke-kun, I want you to help me."

She looked at me in question. She crossed her arms.

"Help you with what?"

"Help me with breaking them up, of course!"

She then crossed her legs.

"Alright, I'm listening."

'_Good!'_

"Since you're currently living in the same house as _the_ _bitch that shall not be named_, I thought that having you help me would give me a great advantage!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, since you don't really like Sasuke-kun all that much, you could also have some fun in... Sabo… tagging… him."

She grinned, evilly.

"Define sabo… tage." I didn't like the way she mocked me, but… for my plan to work—though I'd hate to admit it—I needed her.

"Eye-dee-kay like, catch him with another girl and take a picture, then pretend that you and _the bitch who shall not be named_ are, like, really close and go all Sakura on him! Or disguise yourself and flirt with him, then when _the bitch who shall not be named_ will come and like, break up with him, you beat him—Oh! Just not too much! Especially not in the face!"

Sakura thought about it for a few seconds. Then she looked me straight in the eye.

"I'll consider it."

I nodded and walked back over to my table.

I sat down between Karin and Ami, smiling like there was no tomorrow. After all, I knew that dear Sakura would take up on my offer. It was a once in a life time chance.

I popped grape from my fruit salad in my mouth, ignoring all of the stares from the people at my table.

"Um, Ino?"

I looked over to Naruto, "Hm?" I asked after swallowing, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Is there something, uh... Is there something... Wrong?" he asked.

I glanced at Karin then at Sakura who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria and lightly laughed.

I looked back to Naruto, "No... No, nothing's wrong. I'm just in a great mood, that's all."

I took a small sip from my water bottle.

"Oh... Okay!"

I looked over to Karin, who was too busy paying attention to MY Sasuke-kun!

'_At least, soon there won't be anything wrong.'_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turned to see who tapped me, I saw that it was that blonde tramp herself; Ino.

I then scowled and turned away.

She squeezed between Lee and me on the bench.

'_Great! Just when I thought she was going to give up!'_

I just ignored the blonde slut and tried to converse with Hinata and Tenten.

She tapped me on the shoulder once again.

I didn't even spare her a glance; she just wasn't worth my time.

"What?" I spat. That skank annoyed me to fucking hell!

"Why, Sakura!" she gasped while putting her right hand on her heart, "That made me feel sooo... Sooooo... Unwanted...!"

I scoffed inwardly.

'_Drama Queen,'_ I thought.

"That's kinda the point."

"Sakura," the whore laid her filthy hand on my shoulder, "my dear old friend," I glanced at her and then rolled my eyes.

"Can't we be like we were in the good old times?" she flashed a smile.

I turned my head to face her, "You mean how you ditched me because of your jealousy?" I scoffed, "Well, Ino. You don't have to worry about a little thing because I don't like him anymore!" I jabbed her on her shoulder with my pointer finger, "YOU can have him!"

Her right eye started to twitch.

"Look, Missy! All I came here to do was to ask you if we could be friends again! But, NOOOO! You just can't let go, can you?"

"You betrayed me by becoming friends with Ami! How could I not let go?"

"I betrayed you? You're the one who lied to me!"

"What did I lie to you about, Ino?"

"Everything! You never told me how close you were to him! You never told me that you two were friends! Hell, you never even thanked me for all the things that I did for you!"

"Thank you for what? Stabbing me in the back?"

"For helping you come out of your shell! If it wasn't for me, you would have been a quiet, shy person for the rest of your miserable, pathetic life! Sasuke-kun wouldn't have asked Karin out! You—"

"_He_ what?" I interrupted her.

I could not believe what my ears were picking up! Was I hearing her correctly?

"Sasuke-kun asked out Karin," she repeated slowly, as if I were an idiot.

My eyes widened, "He what?"

"I said, quote, 'Sasuke-kun asked out Karin.' Quote," she said while using hand signals to symbolize quotes like I was some type of mentally slow person or something.

"No, no, no. I know what you said, but Karin? As in, my sister; Karin?"

'_Oh fuck no! I do not believe any this!'_

"Hai."

"That bitch!"

"I know right! She stole my Sasuke-kun! I mean, I thought we were friends! I guess not!" she scoffed.

"Not Karin! _Sasuke_!"

She turned to glare at me and it was kind of pathetic really.

"Sasuke-kun is NOT a bitch! I repeat, NOT!"

I ignored her and continued with my rant, "Who the hell does this bastard think _he_ is?"

"The great and fabulous Uchiha, Sasuke." Tenten said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

I scowled.

"Sakura, you're not happy with them together now? Are you?" Ino asked.

'_Why do you want to know?'_

"Oh, hell no!"

"Why?"

"_He's_ a pervert! And I don't want _him_ roaming around in my house! Then when _he_ cheats on Karin with some other slut, I'm going to have to deal with her loud, obnoxious cries, day and night, 24/7!"

"Though I absolutely disagree with your opinion on Sasuke-kun, I want you to help me."

I looked at her in question.

I crossed my arms.

"Help you with what?"

"Help me with breaking them up, of course!"

I then crossed my legs.

I just gave her the satisfaction.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Since you're currently living in the same house as _the bitch that shall not be named_, I thought that having you help me would give me a great advantage!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, since you don't really like Sasuke-kun all that much, you could also have some fun in... Sabo… tagging… him."

I grinned, evilly.

"Define sabo… tage." I mocked.

"Eye-dee-kay like, catch him with another girl and take a picture, then pretend that you and _the bitch who shall not be named are_, like, really close and go all Sakura on him! Or disguise yourself and flirt with him, then when _the bitch who shall not be named _will come and like, break up with him, you beat him—Oh! Just not too much! Especially not in the face!"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Then I looked her straight in the eye.

"I'll consider it."

She nodded and walked back over to her table.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Before School Ends_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about Ino's little offer. I mean, yeah, it would be great doing all of those things just to sabotage _Sasuke_—with Karin in the process, it's a plus!

After Ino talked to me, Tenten said that she'd be able to attend the sleepover on Friday night.

I looked at the clock.

'_Only seven more minutes until school's over and I'm out!'_ I thought.

"_**After school, meet me in the courtyard."**_

_Sasuke's_ words traveled their way into my mind.

"_**There are some things that we need to talk over."**_

'_What do we possibly need to talk over?'_ I wondered.

I looked out the window, just like I always do when it's review, and drifted off to who the fuck knows where.

_~Beginning of Flashback~_

_My father drove into the driveway of a small, white, two story, little house with blue shutters. The blue and white paint was slightly chipped in some areas of the house, but that didn't matter at all._

_It was plain, something that I just wasn't used to._

_I was raised in a mansion with huge, vibrant gardens filled with exotic flowers._

_Seemingly endless lawns with lovely, healthy, green, grass and hedges trimmed into perfect shapes. With cherry blossom trees that reached for the sky._

_This little old house had not a flower in sight. Most of the grass was either burned out and had a yellowish color or a faded out green with patches of crabgrass here and there. No hedges outlined the perimeter of the house. No tall trees that met the sky. It was just... plain._

_"It's a big change, isn't it?" my father picked me up out of the car and put me on the ground._

_"Yeah," I spread out my arms as wide as I possibly could, "this big!"_

_He gave a hearty chuckle and took my two suitcases out of the trunk of his car._

_"Dad, you're home!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice._

_I watched as the red-haired girl came from the house and how she excitedly leaped into my father's arms._

_The girl was about a couple years older than me. She had brown eyes and my father's red hair._

_The girl looked at me in wonder; she turned back to my father and asked, "Dad, who's that?"_

_"Tayuya, remember when I told you that one of your little sisters was going to come live with us?" She nodded her head at this, "This is your half-sister, Sakura."_

_She turned to look at me with her arms crossed as she eyed me up and down. I was wearing a white summer dress, decorated at the rim with light pink flowers and a bigger one on the center of my chest, under it was a fuchsia sash that tied with a big bow on my back and a white headband. Compared to her black boy shorts, plain white t-shirt and black beanie, I stood out._

_"H-hi," I stammered shyly._

_"Sup."_

_"I-I'm S-Saku-kura H-Haruno," I bowed my head in respect, "it's a-a pleasure t-to meet you."_

_"Name's Tayuya, but you can call me anything really, as long as it's not dumb."_

_I lifted my head up, "L-Like Tai-chi, f-for example?"_

_She thought about it for several seconds, "Yeah," she said, "that's fine."_

_"Hey, Tayuya!" an unknown voice called, "Can I call you Tai-chi?"_

_Six boys, about Tayuya's age, approached us. "Heck no, you piece of trash!" she yelled at one of the identical, gray haired twins._

_I giggled lightly as they all argued and found out all of their names in the process._

_Both, Sakon and Ukon, look very much alike with their gray hair and black eyes, although different personalities. The only way you could possibly tell them apart was from their bangs, Sakon's hair was parted to the right and Ukon's was parted to the left._

_Jiroubou had orange hair and orange eyes the same shade. Tayuya teased him a lot, calling him names like 'fatso'. I guess she called him that due to his likeness towards food… or possibly his weight…_

_Kidoumaru had black hair in a ponytail and black eyes. I found out he likes spiders a lot… like, a lot a lot! I also found out that he has an impressive skill in archery._

_Kimimaro had white hair and green eyes, a similar shade to mine. He was the distant one of the group and when he did socialize, it was with his friend, Juugo or at times when he criticized the others or even just chatting with Tayuya. I found out his secret though from Juugo, he likes flowers; however, he told me to swear not to tell anyone, not even Kimimaro that I knew his secret and I haven't told a soul… yet._

_Juugo had orange hair and the same color orange eyes. He wasn't really part of the group; he just hung out with Kimimaro. A lot people say that he's a monster, that when he's mad he acts like an animal and only Kimimaro can calm him down._

_Though, I have yet to see that side of him. From what I see, he's a shy, gentle boy with a big heart._

_After I was introduced to all of the boys and they left, Tayuya and my—our father showed me around the house._

_Nothing particularly stood out and I felt as though I liked it, that even though it wasn't all luxury; it was perfect. Simple, yes… but perfect._

_Our father went to go cook dinner while Tayuya brought me to my room. She opened the door while saying, "And this is your room."_

_White... Everything was in white. The bed sheets, the walls, the floor. Not a splash of color in the whole entire room._

_"Sorry it's all… ya know… white and blank and empty and… stuff. We just didn't know what cha wanted or what cha liked."_

_I walked in the room and put one of my two suitcases on the white bed. "Don't be," I said, "there is no reason for you to be apologizing."_

_She rolled my other suitcase into my new room. "Ya sure?" she asked._

_"Yeah, it's kind of like my fresh start you know. This room is just a blank canvas ready to be painted on." I turned to look at her, "I couldn't ask for something that's more fittingly perfect."_

_~End of Flashback~_

The bell rung and interrupted my daydreaming.

'_Oh great! Time to deal with him!'_

I—ever so slowly—gathered up my books and slid them into my bag.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at to see Tenten.

"Uh, getting ready to leave… duh, isn't it obvious?" I went back to—slowly—putting my belongings away in my bag.

"No," she said eyeing me carefully, "you are stalling."

I scoffed, "Stalling? Me? Me, stal-ling? Me… stalling? Ha! Oh Tennie-chan, **you** are hilarious."

She laughed halfheartedly, "No Saki-chan, **you** are stalling. For what, I'm not quite sure exactly."

Now it was time to put my acting skills to some use. _'Focus Sakura… focus.'_

I sighed, "For time. I don't want to go home and face the two whores and their moneymaking bitch!"

"Well… only one whore. She has Sasuke, remember?"

"Doesn't make a real big difference, now does it?"

"Uh… well, now that you mention it—"

"No, it doesn't." I said, "She's still the same whore just, together with a man whore. How cute are they, the 'whore couple'. Fucking couple of whores they are!"

"… Okay, that was awkward…"

"Sorry Tennie-chan, it's just my time of month, 'kay."

"Okay, just remember to have as much calcium as possible if there are any cramps."

"Sure okay, bye!" I said as I walked out of the room. Even though I lied to her about going home and having my period, it was just so that she didn't find out.

I took my time in walking to the courtyard, I went the long way instead. I went up some stairs and down some, though there was no need for stairs at all. I just wanted _him_ to wait there for a very long, long time in thought that _he_ would eventually tire in waiting for me and leave with _his_ skank and perfect car.

I scowled and crossed my arms across my chest.

'_I want that car. I want that damn motherfucking car!'_ I thought.

I finally—sadly—arrived at the courtyard and to my disappointment _he_ was leaning against a tree with _his_ hands jammed in _his_ pockets.

"Did it take you that long just to redo your makeup?" _he_ sighed.

"No, I was talking with Tenten for your information." I cleverly retorted.

"It takes an hour and forty-seven minutes just to talk to some friend of yours?"

"And to come here, this school is ginormous! Oh, and let's not forget that I'm new here and that I've only been for two days!"

"You know, if I were an idiot I would have believed your lame excuse." _he_ said,

"And let's not forget that just yesterday you came here all by yourself with no guidance whatsoever."

"Tch, bastard." I muttered while crossing my arms.

"Hn," he answered with a smirk.

'_Why did I come here again?'_ I thought angrily.

**_"There are some things that we need to talk over."_**

'_Oh right,'_ I remembered.

"So," I began, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

When _he_ didn't answer me I looked over to _him_. _He_ was completely ignoring me while texting.

My jaw dropped—nearly to the ground—in disbelief.

'_HOW __**DARE**_ HE_!'_

"Hello, Bastard! I'm talking to you!" I yelled at _him_.

"Talking is an understatement. Yelling is more fitting, wouldn't you agree?" _he_ commented while not taking _his_ eyes off of _his_ phone's screen and tapping various invisible, sensor buttons on _his_ touch screen.

"Do you want me to start yelling?"

"If you're this loud in public, I could only imagine how loud you are in bed."

I flushed slightly out of anger and some embarrassment.

"Well imagining is as far as you'll ever get with me."

"Well, I've already made out with you."

"Yeah, forcefully!"

_He_ finally tore _his_ eyes from _his_ phone's screen to look at me, "Hn, you were moaning. You must like it rough."

I growled, "I never want to have sex with a monster like you!"

_He_ put away _his_ phone, "Doesn't mean you won't."

"Yes, it does."

_He_ straightened _himself_ from leaning on the wall. _He_ walked over to me and stopped when we were a mere foot apart.

I took a step back to increase the distance between us. As I did, _he_ took a step forward. Our actions continued until my back hit a cherry blossom tree.

I lightly cursed under my breath. _He_ smirked, "Looks like I have you cornered Cherry Blossom."

"Don't call me that!"

_He_ brought _his_ head close to my ear and whispered, "Gomen." _He_ licked the shell of my ear and I shuttered slightly.

'_Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!'_ I screamed at myself, _'Think about Sasori! You __two are perfect for each other! Don't let this sex-driven animal take him away __from you!'_

"L-let go of me!" I said while attempting to shove _him_ off, though the attempt failed due to _him_ being much taller and stronger than me. I couldn't give up though. Anyone could catch us and Sasori could take this the wrong way!

"Hn, you know I could never do that. It would be breaking my promise to you from years ago, ne… _Momoiro_?"

I froze in shock.

_'_He_ remembered… why did he decide to bring it up now?'_ I thought, confused of _his_ intentions.

_~Beginning of Flashback~_

_Tears._

_Warm and wet._

_They slowly slid down my cheeks as I sat on a big branch of a cherry blossom __tree._

_Its petals drifting through the wind._

_"Why are you crying?" an unfamiliar voice asked._

_I looked down to see a boy, about my age if not slightly older, looking up at me __curiously from the ground._

_He had jet black hair that spiked up in the back in an abnormal way and eyes that were as black as onyx._

_I didn't answer him, I just continued on crying._

_"Oi," he called._

_I hiccuped, "W-what do y-you want?"_

_"I just wanna know why you're crying."_

_When I didn't answer him, he climbed up the tree and sat on the same branch as me._

_"A-a-ami-i!" I creid._

_He quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Who's Ami?"_

_I snifffed, "A m-__meanie."_

_"Hn."_

_I kept on sniffling._

_"Know what I think?"_

_I looked at him, "W-what?"_

_"She's just jealous of you."_

_I shook my head. After all, she always made fun of my huge forehead._

_"Why s-say tha-at?" I asked._

_"'Cause you're cute and she thinks so too."_

_My face heated up, "Eh?"_

_He swiftly jumped from the tree branch to the ground._

_"Ja ne, Momoiro." _

_And with that... he left._

_Some boy—an extremely cute one, I might add—that I don't even know just called me cue. Me. Cute._

_I smiled and thought, _'This is the **best** day of my life!'

_~End of Flashback~_

I looked up at _him_.

"Y-you remembered?" I asked.

"Ah."

_He_ raised _his_ head while quirking an eyebrow and asked, "Who ever said that I wanted to fuck you?"

I got even angrier at _him_.

_His_ eyes went back to his phone's screen as _he_ chuckled, "Slut. I'm with your sister, geez what a whore; trying to bed your sister's boyfriend."

I cracked.

"I'M THE WHORE?"

"Who else would I be referring to?"

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

She had this dazed expression on her face that made her look… cute … When she finally snapped out of her trance she looked up at me with eyes glazed with tears.

"Y-you remembered?" she asked, timidly I might add.

"Ah." 'How could I not?'

I raised my head to look at her while quirking an eyebrow and asked, "Who ever said that I wanted to fuck you?"

She got even angrier at me. I found this quite amusing.

His eyes went back to his phone's screen as he chuckled, "Slut. I'm with your sister, geez what a whore; trying to bed your sister's boyfriend."

That's when I knew she had had enough.

"I'M THE WHORE?"

"Who else would I be referring to?"

By this time her entire face was as red as a cherry.

"YEAH? WELL YOU ARE—"

"Sorry," I interrupted.

"W-what?" she stammered hotly.

"I said I was sorry."

She just stood there with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Uh... okay... but, why?"

"'Cause I need your help," I simply stated.

She looked at me skeptically and asked, "With what?"

"Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" she asked.

"His birthday's coming up."

"Yeah and?"

I kept silent.

She gasped, "Aww that's sooooo sweet!"

I looked at her curiously.

"You're going to throw him a party, aren't you?"

"Now where the fuck would you get a stupid idea like that?"

"Please Sasuke! It'll be ssssoooooo much fun!"

"Yeah what's better than throwing a huge as fuck party with hundreds of people, everyone high off drugs, tons of alcohol and sex everywhere you turn," I said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" she giggled.

I sighed, "I didn't want to throw him a party for his birthday."

"Eh? Then what did you want me to help you with?" she asked, a little disappointed with my answer.

"What to get for him," I said, "I'm all out of ideas."

She crossed her arms, "Aren't you supposed to be his 'best friend'?"

"Hn."

She sighed an annoyed sigh. "You know what I think would be the perfect birthday present for him?"

"Don't say ramen."

She clicked her tongue and cursed under her breath.

Sakura looked to be in deep thought when her eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

I quirked an eyebrow as if asking what was this fantastic idea of hers.

"I got it!"

I rolled my eyes, 'Obviously.'

"We can throw him a party and get him a huge ramen fountain or, or a water slide—except filled with ramen—and it leads to a whole pool of ramen!... Or both!"

My eyes bulged from their sockets. Was this bitch on crack or something?

"What?" she asked innocently, "Think about it, Naruto would be the happiest person alive on earth! Plus, he is turning sixteen."

"So, it's just a number,"

"Hello? Sweet Sixteen Parties are always the best! Duh!"

I shook my head, "Not always. Guess it depends on the person who throws it."

Sakura thought about it for a minute before answering, "Yeah... I guess you're right in a way. Anyway, about Naruto's party—"

"Fine."

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"Yayy!" she jumped up with her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. After all, she did willingly throw herself at me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She then separated from me and asked, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, "Hn."

Sakura was about to turn around but, instead I guess she changed her mind and turned back around to face me. "When exactly do you plan on showing me around the school again?"

I smirked, "I'll pick you up."

"Morning? Tomorrow?"

"Ah."

"What about Karin?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"Since you're picking me up... Aren't you going yo pick her up too?"

I pretended to look deep in thought, then answered, "No."

"What a good boyfriend you are," she muttered.

"If I get both, you and Karin, then how on earth will I be able to show you around when your sister will be complaining the entire time?"

I knew for a fact that what I had just predicted would happen if given the opportunity. Karin would complain on how it's "too early", how she "needs" her beauty sleep, how Sakura would be able to show herself around, how she's such a "distraction" and Karin will try to seduce me 'cause of how horny she'll be... See where I'm going with this?

"Hm... I guess you're right," Sakura thought about it some more. "Okay, fine! You win... for now..."

She searched for something in her purse, she pulled out a black, miniature notepad and a bright, neon pink pen. She opened the notepad and wrote down something in it, she thenripped out the sheet of paper she had written on and gave it to me.

I smirked.

It was her number.

"Text me what time and I'll text you my address, 'kay?"

And with that, she left.

* * *

_The Following Morning_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

05:09:04:1

**(A/N: You can tell I like mentioning the exact time lol!)**

My phone went off.

_'Now who in their right mind would text someone this early in the morning?' _I thought angrily as I checked to see who it was.

Since it was an unknown number, I decided to read the message.

**Unknown Caller ID: 1-203-847-5106**

**Its Sasuke. Illl pick u up round 6. Watz ur address?**

I smiled a little before typing in my address and pressing the "Send" button.

_'Guess I'll be seeing you later, Sasuke.'_

* * *

**Btw I totally made up Sasuke's number kay! Anyways, I do apologize for the lateness pleeeaassseee forgive me! So, just thank you all for the support and review, fav, alert, do just watevr! I now fully know where I'm going from here so I hope to update faster from this point on okay, I promise!**


	9. Fate of Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

As much as I hate these, I'm going to write one because I feel like it's necessary.

Looking back at _Let's Play!_ I've decided that I might just rewrite the whole damn thing. I don't want to discontinue it and to pick up where I left off seems far fetched because my style of writing has changed since 2011 when I last updated.

The chapter that should be posted here instead of this note is sitting on my computer half finished and ignored because it feels unrecognizable as something I had written. In fact, this whole story seems immature. I can assure you that when I started this, I had no idea where I was going with it exactly only a vague idea.

I refuse to leave this story unfinished because I know I hate it when writers do that to the stories I like reading. I recently learned how to view how many people have viewed your story and from where. Let me tell you, I was amazed that this story had well over 10,500 views worldwide and some in countries that I had never heard of. That alone inspired me to continue this fanfiction but, I don't really know how to go about it. Let me know in my new poll how I should or pm me. Thanks, your time for reading this is much appreciated.

For those of you who've been keeping up with this story. Thank you because you guys were the ones who inspired me to come back to this story and make me very happy, even if you don't particularly like my story or characters. I just wanna hug every single one of you but, that's weird so . . . just know that I thank you guys a billion times over.

Hopefully_ Let's Play!_ will be updated soon! :)

- 101AP


End file.
